In The Beginning
by Agent Striker
Summary: First Chapters & a few 1-shots of how the Hardys & Nancy might of met, each most ending a mystery NOT solved. When story is finished, will have a poll to pick on story to continue! Review and give me your own ideas!
1. Author's Note

"**In the beginning, when God created the heavens and the earth, the earth was a formless wasteland, and darkness covered the abyss, while a mighty wind swept over the waters." **

**This is from the first chapter of Genesis, verses one and two in the Catholic bible. It was also kind of the idea for the title…like this story just kind of appeared out of nowhere. I always wondered when the Hardys and Nancy met, they never say in the books from the 80s and 90s how they met and I don't really like how they met in the modern ones. But please note THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE A RELIGIOUS STORY! I am a Roman Catholic, but I think that everyone is entitled to their own beliefs and I just got the title from the bible because it sounded really good. **

**I have almost two full pages of ideas for the story and I am really excited to write it! Some of them are about their meeting taking place when they were kids, some when they adults, some taken place in cities some in the mountains. Oh, and did I mention that all but one of them end in mystery, UNSOLVED! When I have finished the story I'm going to pick one or two of the best ones and continue it…it will be of course fan chosen! I also wanted to hear some of your ideas…so until I finish one of my other stories you guys can review and tell me your ideas, PM me your ideas or send my coded messages via carrier pigeon.**

**I AM SOOOO EXCITED FOR THIS STORY, PLEASE I WANT TO HEAR YOU IDEAS!**

**I love EVERY SINGLE person who's read this entire message, YOU ROCK!**

**Love,**

**Agent Striker**


	2. Pleasant Valley Sunday

**Hey guys! I'm back, I'm sorry it's been so long since I started this story, my life has been kind of hectic! Thanks to my reviewers:**

Jezz**: I hate to break it to you honey, but this is my story and I can start it anyway I choose, plus I wanted to hear the reader's options…but thanks for reviewing anyway!**

Mrs. Nancy Hardy**: You agree with **Jezz**? Okay that's fine, then you can read her message…**

MCR-1993**: Thank you for the NICE review! *Hugs ***

Ozma**: PM means private message, but can only do it if you have a fan fiction account…but I kind of like you're idea, please review with a little more info!**

scarlet angels**: I actually really like you're idea, it might make an appearance later in the story!**

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana**: I'm writing it! Thanks for the review!**

**Okay, so I know these stories are supposed to have mysteries, but I have two of them that don't have mysteries and are one shots where Nancy, Frank, and Joe are really young…so that's going to be the first two chapter!**

**On to the story!**

* * *

_**Ages= **_**Frank: 2 years old. Joe: 1 year old. Nancy: 2 years old.**

* * *

A little red-headed girl played on the carpet in the living room of her home. She had her short, curly hair all brushed out and tied with a pretty blue bow. She also had a fresh blue flowered dress on and her mother had successfully kept her out of trouble for almost an hour. Most of the girl's toys had been put away, but the stuffed dog, coloring book, and crayons kept the two year old entertained.

A close friend of her father was in town for the weekend, bringing with him his two sons and lovely wife. Her father was bringing the man home for a Sunday afternoon brunch, along with his family of course. The two fathers were hoping to get some work done and the mothers some socializing.

Mrs. Drew was moving about the living room where her daughter was playing, fixing this and straightening that. She wanted everything to be perfect, stunning and perfect. She knew Fenton Hardy, the close friend of her husband, but she had never met his wife. They had been out of the country and unable to attend the wedding and it had been after that when she first met Fenton. He was the same height as Carson at 6 foot, with short dark brown hair, the type that looked almost black. He had kind brown eyes, and over all, Allis Drew liked him. She hoped his wife would be just as nice.

Mrs. Drew glanced at her daughter Nancy, who was now scribbling on a picture of a horse, "Nancy honey, I'll be right back."

"'K Mama," Nancy continued to 'color'. Mrs. Drew stepped into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. She quickly checked her roast then returned to the living room, where she was relieved to see her daughter still coloring. She smiled lovingly at the little girl, but before she could do anything else, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

Allis Drew jumped into action. She picked up the crayons and dropped them into the shoe box that held them all, closed the coloring book, grabbed the dog, and dropped them all into the ornate chest in the corner that served as a toy chest for Nancy.

"Nancy," Her mother said as she picked up the little girl from where she was now looking out the open window, "let's go meet our guests!"

"Okay!"

Mrs. Drew stepped into the hallway again, heels clicking on the hardwood floors, and then took one last glance at herself in the mirror. She pushed a strand of her strawberry blonde hair out of the way of her dark blue eyes, adjusted her green dress and headed toward the door.

"Down!" Nancy demanded when they got to the door. Mrs. Drew smiled and complied. Then she took a deep breath as she pulled the heavy oak door back and stepped and onto the porch. Allis smiled and waved at her handsome husband, glad to see his blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

Fenton Hardy stepped out of the front seat and he two waved. Fenton turned around and opened the door and Mrs. Drew caught a sight of the mysterious Mrs. Laura Hardy. She had long, wavy blonde hair and Allis Drew could see her eyes were blue, even from a distance. She had a lovely pink dress on and a large leather bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled and waved before turning back to the car and leaning inside. She pulled back and handed a little brown haired boy to his father who sat him on the ground. He stood there and watched as his mother got his brother out of the car. This little boy had his mother's hair, and apparently his father's got-to-go attitude. As soon as Laura set him on his feet he was off, toddling off. She grabbed his hand and lifted him into her arms. Fenton slammed the car door and followed his wife and Carson up the side walk.

"Daddy!" Nancy shouted gleefully.

She jumped off the edge of the porch and ran to her father who picked her up, "There's my girl, did you miss me?"

Nancy kissed his cheek, a big sloppy baby kiss, "Yea!"

Laura Hardy smiled, _what a sweet little girl_. She smiled at her and then at her little son, who at one, was already a hand full.

"Hello everybody!" Allis Drew called from the porch. Laura Hardy glanced between her and Nancy, she could see the resemblance. Allis was tall for a woman and willowy thin, she had dark blue eyes (where her daughter had Carson's bright blue eyes) and red hair. She had pale skin, a charming smile and she was really beautiful. Just like her little daughter.

"Hello!" The group called. They stepped onto the porch and Joe started to fuss…again. Laura Hardy shook her head and handed the squirming boy to her husband. She took her oldest son's hand. Frank was always good, a quite inquisitive boy. She stepped forward and stuck out her other hand, "You must be Allis, it's so nice to finally meet you!"

Allis immediately like Laura, she had a sweet smile and she seemed to be sincere, "And you must be Laura!" She stepped forward and gave the other woman a friendly hug, "And you must be…Frank, right?"

Little Frank smiled and nodded shyly, "Hi."

Joe let out a cross between a cry and a scream. Allis turned to him, "And you must be Joe!" She put her arms, "May I?"

Fenton smiled, "Of course, Allis."

She took the baby and cooed sweetly to him. He stopped fussing took in the red haired lady, never had he see a color of hair just like that. Carson laughed, "How about we step inside, I'll bet we can find something to eat."

The door was opened and everyone stepped in to the hallway, bringing with them a breath of spring air. Allis handed Joe to his mother, "I think that lunch should be ready by now, you all can head into the dining room."

Laura handed Joe to Fenton, "I'll help you." Allis smiled and lead the way to the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

A few minutes later, the dads had gotten all three kids into the dining room. Nancy insisted she should sit by the new boys, she was very curious. Joe seemed to share her curiosity; he kept reaching out to grab a handful of her hair. Frank on the other hand was a little unsure…Nancy was chatty and almost as tall as he was and…a girl. Girls have coodies when you're two. When you're one, you'll take all attention you can get.

Allis and Laura brought in the roast, rolls, salads, and fresh tomatoes in from the kitchen, setting them on the long mahogany table that already was set in china and silver. The meal itself was long and drawn out, it's harder to eat when you're trying to keep two 2 year olds and a 1 year old from getting food all over everything. But it was enjoyable, Joe and Nancy were best friends and Frank was coming around. Nancy chatted the entire time, making both Mr. and Mrs. Hardy laugh at all her two year old options and light heartedness.

"I should put these dishes in the sink," Allis said standing up.

Carson stood up as well, giving his wife a peck on the cheek, "And we have a little bit of work to do."

Fenton nodded, "It was a great meal, Allis."

"Thank you, Fenton."

Laura finished wiping the food off Joe's face and set him on the ground, "I'll help you with the dishes."

With his mother distracted for a few seconds, Joe raced off in search of something to play with. What he found was a dried up plant leaf from the flower that sat in the corner of the room. It was about half way into his little mouth when his mother caught him, "No you don't, young man! We do not eat plants!"

Joe looked between his chew toy and his mother, then he let out a loud wail. She rolled her eyes and picked him up, cooing to him, "Ohh, it's okay. Shhh, shhh."

Allis shook her head, grabbed a pile of dishes and

Frank meanwhile had gotten down from his chair, closely followed by Nancy. The elder Hardy brother too wanted something to play with, but he knew what. The bright red dump truck he had gotten from his Aunt Gertrude when she had come to visit a few weeks earlier. He scrambled over to his mother and pulled on the hem of her dress, "Mom," he whined, "Mommm!"

"Yes, sweetie?" Mrs. Hardy asked as she bounced Joe up and down in an effort to calm him down.

"I want my truck." Frank said, crossing his short arms.

Still bouncing the angry Joe, Laura said, "In a few minutes honey,"

Allis Drew reentered the dining room for the last load of dishes. The sight that greeted here was an upset Joe, an impatient Frank, and a Nancy that was sitting on her chair looking between her new friends.

"Do you need a hand?" Allis asked sympathetically.

Laura gave a grateful smile, "Thanks, but I think I'm okay."

Allis smiled, "Frank and Nancy, would you guys like to come into the kitchen with me? You can get out something to play with."

"Sure!" Nancy jumped from her seat and grabbed Frank's hand, "Come on, let's go!"

The moms smiled at the two little kids. Frank wasn't so thrilled; he pulled his hand back, "Can I have my truck?"

"You may ask Mrs. Drew to get my bag and get it for you."

"Please?" Frank cast his brown eyes on her.

She laughed, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

_**

* * *

**_

It took a half an hour, but Laura Hardy finally got Joe to stop fussing. She wondered into the Drew kitchen where Allis was finishing up the dishes while Frank and Nancy played on the table in the breakfast room. Frank had his truck and was racing it up and down ramps of building blocks Nancy was playing with. They were laughing and it was one of those moments both moms wished they had a camera.

Allis turned around, "Hello, I see you found us."

Laura nodded as she set Joe on the ground, "It must be traveling that sets him off. He's not usually so fussy."

Allis nodded and the two mothers turned to watch their children.

Joe had pulled himself up on to one of the empty chairs and was gleefully trying to knock over the tower of blocks the two older kids had built.

Nancy giggled and gently pushed his hand away.

Joe giggled and tried again to knock over the block tower.

Frank pushed a few blocks toward his brother.

Joe stopped trying to knock down the tower, why bother when he could create and destroy his own?

Laura and Allis laughed, "Kids," Laura shook her head with a smile.

Allis glanced outside, "Anyone want to go to the park?"

"Park?" Nancy said looking up.

"I think we have time to go…if that's alright with our guests of course." Allis said glancing at Laura.

"Do you boys want to go to the park?"

"Yeah!" Frank said looking up from his truck.

"Yeah." Joe echoed without looking up.

"I hate to be a party pooper," Everyone turned toward the sound of Fenton Hardy, "But we really have to get going, our plane leaves at five."

"Oh, I thought it was later than that…" Laura seemingly racked her brain, "But you're right, we had to change the reservations at the last minute."

"No park?" Nancy asked dejectedly.

Laura began to pack up the boy and their toys as Allis answered, "No honey, Frank and Joe have to go home."

Carson wandered over and fondly patted his daughter's head, "I'm sure that the next time the Hardys visit you can all go to the park."

Nancy sighed, "Okay."

_**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, all the toys and children were packed up and everyone was in the midst of goodbye.**_

"You are all going to have to come and visit again soon," Allis smiled as she hugged Fenton and Laura in turn.

Carson nodded in agreement. Allis bent down and gave Frank a light hug, "It was good to meet you, Frank."

He just gave a shy little grin and scooted backwards, grabbing on to his mother's dress. Allis pick Joe up, giving him a big hug, "And I was very glad to meet _you_!"

Joe giggled.

Nancy stamped her foot, "I want a hug too."

Everyone laughed and Laura bent down, "I'll give you a hug." A smile lit up the little girl's as she accepted the hug.

Fenton glanced at his watch, "We really need to be going…"

Allis nodded and the group made their way to Carson's parked car, "Come again soon!"

"We will!" Laura called as she moved into the car.

The car started up and Allis and Nancy waved long after it had driven out of sight.

**

* * *

A few hours later, about 8:30, Allis and Carson Drew were tucking their daughter in, "Mama, are Frank and Joe going to bed too?"**

Allis sat down of the bed, "I would bet they are…why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," She pulled up her blanket and closed her little eyes, "Night-night."

Carson smile as he and Allis moved silently out of the room. Just as the door was closing, a little whisper crossed the room, "Night Frank, night Joe."

* * *

**So, how did you like the first chapter? I thought it was uber fluffy and kind of cute. I like to write fluff sometimes, it's a fun and relaxing and sometimes a nice break. Please continue your feedback and feel free to give me an idea whenever you feel like it! Oh, and Mrs. Drew's name I made up, it's actually my best friend Kelsie's middle name and no matter what she says, I think cute and it's better than mine. Ugly old Anne, even Ann is prettier. Gag me.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Agent Striker**


	3. The Day the Clouds Cried

**Howdy y'all, Agent Striker is back in town and with her she's got the next way the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew might have met! She's also very sorry for the long update time but she had eight tests before Spring Break and two other stories to update…so she wishes you all the readers a hardy apology! She would also like to thank her awesome readers and her super-duper reviewers:**

MCR-1993

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

D'Angelo's Song

**She would really like it if more of her readers would review…Agent Striker would also like to say that this is the second and final one shot chapter.**

**Anyway, Striker is now moving on to the story and is finished talking in third person!

* * *

**

**Ages: Frank: 3, Joe: 2, Nancy: 3**

The hospital was silent, cold and silent. In one of the rooms, 113, a young woman was facing off death, and she didn't have much time left. The woman was only twenty-seven, she had been in an automobile accident just five hours earlier and there wasn't anything the doctors could do. She had been crushed under the car and had spent nearly four hours in the wet October mud. The crash had occurred around six p.m. and by 6:45, the rain had turned to snow and the temperature plummeted from 33 degrees to 18 degrees. The wreck had been spotted by a passing motorist. The young woman was on her way to pick up her small daughter at her dance class when a heard of deer caused Mrs. Elizabeth Drew to swerve off the road.

By the time she was taken to the hospital, she had an appalling case of hypothermia, her back had been broken, one of her arms snapped, several ribs cracked or broken, a punctured lung, a ruptured spleen, and she had lost a lot of blood. Her husband had been contacted and he arrived just a few seconds before she died.

Carson Drew was twenty-eight year old moderately successful criminal lawyer with blue eyes and shortish dark hair. His hair was wet with melted snow as he flew through the hospital to find his wife. He was praying, praying that doctors weren't right, praying she would be alright. He burst into room 113 and stopped at the bed…he had never seen his wife so pale.

He took her small hand in his own and whispered, "I'm here now, it's going to be okay…you're going to be fine."

She smiled at him and managed to say her last words, "I love you. Tell Nancy how much I love her too."

"I love you too, and you'll be able to tell Nancy yourself soon," He could already see the light fading from her eyes and again he prayed, _God no, please God don't take her._

She smiled again and slowly closed her eyes, "Don't lie to me."

He tried to be strong, to hold back his tears…but a few slipped through anyways, "I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," She opened her eyes and smiled one last time, then drifted off for the last time.

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later, there was a ceiling of gray clouds hanging over a small Mid-Western town called River Heights. The drizzle had started early that morning, slowly turning into an all out rain. The early November day wasn't a good one for a funeral, not that there ever is really one.

The gravestone that read:

**Elizabeth Allis Hampton Drew**

**August 1, 1925-October 13, 1952**

**Beloved Mother and Wife**

was a dark gray stone, the lettering neatly carved out and filled in black. The stone itself was simple but later there would be a little angel that would be placed on the base…it wasn't of the same stone…it didn't match, it was white. It was a child angel…one that had rested in the Drew's back yard until a three year old girl had commandeered it, and her father just didn't have the energy to fight about it.

And that was how the little ten inch angel came to be at a cemetery, waiting patiently to go to its new home.

**

* * *

**

The first car that pulled into the cemetery that afternoon was a hearse so gray it matched the sky, inside of it was a driver and body. The second car was a limo, it too had a driver, but the only two people that were in it were alive, one not so sure he wanted to be and one that was hopelessly confused and scared…the only other relative left in either side of the family, Carson's sister, had been delayed in getting out, her flight had been snowed into LaGuardia Airport in New York City. Her new flight was supposed to come in tomorrow night. At the very moment the cars were pulling into the cemetery, she was praying just like her brother had been on that dark night two weeks earlier.

The third and final car was a 1950 black Ford. Inside of it was a two year old, a three year old, a twenty seven year old and a twenty nine year old. The boys were called Frank and Joe, their parents Fenton and Laura. Laura had been in school with Elizabeth since kindergarten, they were best of friends. Laura was kicking herself for not trying harder to get to see Lizzy, they hadn't exchanged anything other than notes and a few calls since Frank was born, and she regretted it so much it hurt. Her husband, as if sensing her pain, gently placed his hand on top of hers, she smiled just a little bit. Her sons, for once, were being good and quietly playing in the back seat.

It was to be a closed burial, family alone…the only reason the third car was there was because they hadn't been able to get a flight out in time for the funeral mass…and Carson was to numb to care if anyone was there or not, but he knew Laura Hardy and Liz had been close so he had said yes. It seemed strange, how his sister couldn't get a flight but they did…not that he really cared.

The first car stopped at a tent that had been set up over a newly set stone and newly dug grave. The second car also stopped, but the doors didn't open for another few minutes while the casket was in place and the first driver had spoken to the reverend. Only then did Carson slide his lengthy, tired body from the back seat, pulling his little three year daughter with him.

The third car's occupants waited for him to get out before they followed. Laura and her family didn't say anything, just stood under the tent next to them. Laura glanced at the Drews, Carson, whose normally up-kept looks had slipped; he hadn't shaved that morning, looked tired and drawn. His clothes were a little wrinkly, he had a black suit, white shirt, and black tie on, all covered by a black trench coat.

Nancy's short red hair, _just like her mother's_, Laura thought, was hastily brushed hair looked fine, it had a small black head band in it. She had little black shoes (That were on backwards) and white tights that Laura could see that were inside out. She had on a little pea coat, black, and Laura could just make out a little white lace at the end of a black hem, but her coat was snugly closed while Carson's hung open.

Laura straightened her back out and moved to stand next to Nancy, who stood on her father's left, holding his hand. The little girl looked up at her for just a second, an empty look, before retuning her gaze to the casket. Laura was curious, but didn't ask, about the little angel that the little girl carried in the crook of her arm. Carson too just glanced at her, giving her a small nod, before losing himself in his grief again.

Laura glanced at her husband, who stood next to her, holding her younger son who was fast asleep, he met her gaze and it was enough. Frank stood in front of both parents, in easy reach of both of them. He was looking at his mother and at the man and child next to her, confused. She managed a maternal smile before the reverend started to speak.

**NDHBNDHBNDHBNDHB**

Carson would look back at that day and not remember a word anyone said to him; his grief had erased it all. He had a vague recollection of the service ending, the Hardys leaving and what happened afterwards…

The reverend finished and after shaking his hand, left. The hearse too left, and after another handshake and a hug, Laura and her family left. That left him, Nancy and the limo. Carson turned around and heard himself telling the driver he could leave, that they would be alright. The diver shrugged and left without a backward glance.

The graveyard crew slowly immerged, taking down the tent, lowering the casket, covering it up with shovel after shovel of dirt. With each thump, he felt his head spin faster, the grief like a river threatening to drown him.

He could just feel Nancy's hand but he didn't move, not even when the last of the dirt had been placed and the others gone.

Not even when they were the only people at the foot of the new grave.

Not when the rain picked up and the temperature dropped.

Not even when he could feel Nancy's little hand shaking with cold inside of his.

Not until almost five hours later did he move.

**NDHBNDHBNDHBNDHB**

"They aren't back yet?" Laura asked into the phone.

"No ma'am, they aren't. I just don't know where they could be…they should have been home hours ago." Hannah Gruen, the Drew's new housekeeper, answered.

"Okay, I think we need to find them right away…Fenton and I will look around town, you can call his friends and anywhere else he and Nancy might be."

"Alright, I will," Hannah answered.

"We'll find them," Laura reassured Hannah and herself.

"I know."

**NDHBNDHBNDHBNDHB**

"I'll take the car and go to the cemetery, he might still be there," Laura said an hour later, "You can take a cab and check out the church…it's the only two places I can think of we haven't checked," She glanced at Frank, "And you can go with me."

"I think I should go to the cemetery, it's awful outside," Fenton began.

"And that's why you and Joe should go to the church, I don't want him to get sick again…and if Carson's at the cemetery, I think I could talk him home faster."

"And if he's at the church?"

"He and Nancy will be moderately warm and plenty dry…if we don't find him, we'll meet you there in an hour to regroup, okay?"

Fenton sighed, it was no good to fight with Laura once she decided on something, "Alright, but you find a phone and call the Drew house if you get into any trouble."

"Don't worry, I will!" Laura called over her shoulder.

Fenton still worried.

**NDHBNDHBNDHBNDHB**

"Where are we going Mama?" Frank asked from the back seat.

"To find Mr. Drew and Nancy."

"Who are they?"

"They man and little girl we met this morning at the funeral," She answered, glancing in the rearview mirror at him.

He nodded, although Laura doubted he really under stood. She didn't explain thought, because they had entered the cemetery and at the little corner light she could just make out two figures standing by a grave.

She pulled the car to a stop and climbed out, "Stay here, Frankie," she said.

He did stay, with his face pressed up against the window watching the man, the girl, and his mother.

* * *

"Carson? What are you still doing here?"

He turned his head to see Laura Hardy, wearing a long tan trench coat, but he didn't answer.

"Carson, you and Nancy are going to get sick, come on let me drive you home."

He glanced at his daughter, who was shaking and looking at the little angel in her arms. He looked at Laura, "Lizzy's dead."

She moved closer and spoke softly, "I know…and I know it hurts Carson, but you can't bring her back."

"I know," he said looking back at the grave.

"Carson," her hand was on his shoulder now, "Come with me, I'll drop you and Nancy at home."

They were both silent, the only noise the soft pattering of rain. Both of them were soaking wet, and just as Laura started to say something, Nancy looked up at her father, "Daddy," she whimpered softly, "I'm so cold-" She sniffled as the tears began to flow.

He looked at her, "Go and put the angel where you want it, then we'll go."

She nodded and shuffled toward the grave, setting the angel on the left side. She scurried back and took her father's hand again.

Carson took one last look at the grave, a tear sliding down his cheek, but he bent down and picked up his daughter, "Let's go home,"

* * *

Later that night, with both sons asleep in the back seat, Laura Hardy thought about her day, about her life. But mostly she thought about Nancy, how she had stood with her father for all time and the angel and what had happened on the drive to the Drew's house.

She had been in the front seat in her father's arms…Laura wasn't sure that he heard what Nancy had said, but she did, "Night Mommy."

* * *

Two days after the Hardys arrived home, Frank came to his mother, "Mama, why were they so sad?"

"Who honey?" she had asked.

"The people that rode with us that were all wet."

"They had just lost someone very important to them."

"Who?" the boy wanted to know.

"Their wife and mama."

"Where is she?" he looked at her.

"She when to heaven honey, she's with God and the angels," she answered, taking her son into her arms.

"Like Grandma?" he looked at her face.

"Yes, like Grandma."

"Are you going to go there soon too?" he asked, frightened.

She tried not to let him see her tears, "I don't know honey, we don't know when God will call us home."

"I don't want you to go ever!"

She sniffled and hugged him, not sure what to do...so she simply whispered, "I love you."

* * *

**Okay, so that was a little bit sad…and I decided randomly on the years…since the first Nancy Drew came out in 1932, I didn't know about cars that far back…so I decided to go to the 50s, because they had some hot cars back then! And the whole thing about having shoes on backward…my mom did that to me on a regular basis…mothers! **

**I've only ever been to one funeral in my life, my grandmother's and I was ten…so if the details aren't quite right, they are a little foggy to me, you can just be okay with it…**

**Anyways, please review!**

**And this story (since you can pick up anywhere and the stories don't go in any particular order) isn't at the top of my updating list…**

**But the more interest, aka reviews, I get the more I feel like updating!**

**Love,**

**Agent Striker**


	4. Avalanche!

**Hey guys! Here's another chappie! Who's excited? As you can see, do to all of the exclamation points, I am! Thanks to:**

MCR-1993 **and **PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

**You two are the best! **

**

* * *

Ages: Frank & Nancy: 18, Joe: 17**

**Time Period: 2010

* * *

**

Aspen Pine, Colorado

Mercator Ski Lodge

**Nancy**

"We're going to Aspen, Colorado! We're going to stay at ski resort! There are going to be _hot _boysss!" My best friend Bess sings from her seat next to mine.

She was so happy I just laugh, but George, my other best friend and Bess's cousin, has to correct her, "We're going to Aspen _Pine_, Colorado, we're staying at a ski _lodge_, and I think the temperature proves that the boys might be a little cold!"

Bess rolled her eyes, "Whatever George, don't be a party pooper! You are going to ruin my good mood!"

"And you're going to ruin my car seats if you down stop bouncing!" I reprimand good-naturedly.

"Whatever," Bess grins.

She sits still for about a millisecond before reaching for the radio, fiddling with it for a few minutes and starts to skip past the voice of a broadcaster but I stop her, "Wait, wait, wait…I think it's the weather forecast…turn it up."

We all stop talking, crossing our fingers for snow, "And for the next five days here in Aspen Pine, snow, snow, snow! We have a blizzard warning for the next couple days, with as much as a foot of snow over night tonight with a low of 16 below zero. For the rest of the week, it'll be nice and cold, the high only being 30...and in the news, a man escaped from -"

Bess spins the volume knob down, "That sounds like perfect weather!"

"Shhh!" I turn the radio back up.

"Harrison McGee, 22, was convicted of the 2007 murder of Rachel Travis and is suspected to be involved in the shooting of one guard at Rockview. McGee is not to be approached and is to be considered armed and dangerous. McGee is approximately 6"1-" there was a crackle of static and silence.

"Creepy," George comments.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let it ruin my week," Bess says. She reaches for the radio and tries to find a radio station that will play as we weave our way into the mountains.

Bess and George start to fight over the radio station but my mind is still on the escaped murder…I might not have mentioned this, but I'm kind of an armature detective and things like that sort of peak my interest. I'm wondering what the murder looked like and where he escaped from and about another million questions when a scream jolts me back to reality, "Oooh, look, I SEE IT!" Bess screams, "Five days of skiing, friends, hot chocolate, boys, snow, and more boys!"

George laughs, "Bess, I think you have a one track mind."

"I agree," I laugh and glance at the gray sky and then my watch (which reads 11:45 A.M.).

We chat excitedly for the next few minutes as the ski slopes come in and out of view, and then suddenly we see a big log cabin. It has lots of stonework, wooden beams, a wrap-around porch, and a great view ski slope flowing down behind it. There are big green pine trees lining the twisty drive, and I can just make out little colored dots moving down the ski slope. There's a big painted sign, reading 'Mercator Ski Lodge' hanging above the entrance.

"We're here!" Bess yells, clapping her hands in girlish delight.

I pull my car into the parking lot to the left of the main lodge and turn into one of the parking places marked 'Check-In Parking Only'.

I turn of the engine and pop open my door then say to my friends, "So…are we ready?"

"YES!" They yell together, hopping out of the car.

I laugh, "Okay, then let's get our vacation started!"

**

* * *

**

An hour later, the skiers around us probably see something like this:

_A tall, thin girl with short cropped brown hair and brown eyes was snapping her skis on; they were navy blue with red and orange flames. Her helmet matches them and she's clad in navy ski pants, a bright orange jacket and gloves. _

_Next to her was a slightly shorter, curvier girl with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She had pink flowered skis, a pink jacket, white snow pants, and a purple helmet. She's talking excitedly and waving her hands, her skis are on, and she's trying really hard not to fall down. She starts to slip and lets out a little screech, but luckily, she's caught by the third girl._

_In a light blue ski jacket and black snow pants, the third girl had half of her hair braided when she catches her friend. She just laughs as she helps the second girl get her balance, and as soon as she's standing again, the third girl finishes her hair. She then sits down and starts to put her cobalt blue skis, as her friends start toward the ski lift, calling out that they'll meet her at the top. She nods and waves them toward the lift. A few minutes later, she puts her helmet on, and starts toward the ski lift._

I'm waiting for the next available chair when I hear some more people come up behind me, I casually glance back to see two guys and a girl. One of the guys is flirting…okay attempting to flirt, with the girl who looks really annoyed while the other guy rolls his eyes, his brown eyes…just in case you were interested. I can see the next chair approaching and just as I start toward it; I heard the tail end of the conversation coming from behind me:

"Just go away, alright? I have a boyfriend," The girl says.

"That's fine with me, you can always dump him," The flirt replies.

"I don't think he would like that…oh look here he comes."

I glance back. Striding up the slope is a huge guy, 6"6', 280, and mean looking, "Christie, that guy bothering you?"

"Uh-Oh…umm, later!" The flirt flies past me and hops onto my chair.

"Hey-" I start, but I stop myself, he probably needed that escape route more than I needed a ride to the mountain top.

I glance back a third time to see the girl and The Hulk heading back in the direction of the lodge. I'm turning back to the lift when I heard someone call out, "Hey…"

I look to see that second guy, "Oh, hey."

"I'm sorry about my brother…" the guy says, blushing. How cute is that?

"What?"

"My brother, he cut in front of you."

I laugh, "Oh, the flirt. That's fine; I'm in no big rush."

"That would be him, the flirt," he's blushing again, looking at his skis.

We are standing in some seriously weird silence and as the next chair approached, the guy goes, "So since my brother stole your chair, the least I can do is escort you to this next one."

I laugh as he sticks out his arm, and I grandly take it and together we hop on the chair. On the ride up, we talk about the current snow and the blizzard forecast. We both agree it sounds like it's going to be an amazing week for skiing. At the top of the hill, we part with a 'See you around?' and a 'Yea, maybe.' I ski toward the bright pink spot without looking back and I'm half way there when I realize that I didn't even know his name.

**

* * *

**

By five that afternoon, the snow begins to fall in big flakes and I think to myself, _Here comes the blizzard! _

Out loud I say, "It's starting to snow…we should probably go in soon."

"I don't want to!" whines George.

"I didn't say I wanted to, I just said we should."

"Don't be a baby George!" Bess grins, "Let's just do that trail," She points to a trail marked 'The Snake' with a black diamond drawn on it, "And then we can head in."

"Okay, I can deal with that," goes George, "If we can race that is!"

She's off in a flash, leaving us in the dust; or snow as the case may be. Bess shoots off after her but just as I start after them; I catch my ski on something and go flying. I tumble to the ground but get up just as fast.

I glance down at my skis; one of the straps had come undone. I quickly lean down and fix it and I'm off after my friends.

* * *

I catch a glimpse of pink as I round the millionth curve…or at least it seemed that way. I'm skiing as fast as I can and it's totally intoxicating, making up for the fact that I'm dead last.

I round another curve and almost crash into a big pine tree as a blood curdling scream pierces the biting winter air, mixing in with the swirling snowflakes.

_Bess! _ I push myself harder, going at a really unsafe speed down the trail. I'm just coming around a really sharp curve when I see pink, orange, green, and white.

I swerve to avoid the skiers, barely avoiding one of annoying pine trees. I land with a graceless thump on my behind, and somewhere behind me I hear a gasp, "Ohmigosh, are you okay Nan?"

I glance over my shoulder, "Yea, I'm fine…what happened, why did you scream?"

She moved back, "George almost hit him."

I gape at the 'him' George is crouching over for a second before I was taking my skis off and crawling over to the prone figure.

George and Bess must have taken his helmet off (theirs were still on) and it sat next to his head. He had shaggy blond hair (matted with something that looked a lot like blood), and a tall muscular build, but his skin was pale and sickly looking. The weird thing was that I get this odd feeling…like I somehow knew this guy.

I shake my head; it's probably just my inner detective taking over. I open my mouth and start to say something when the guy moaned then his eye lashes flutter, they open I see a pair of sky blue eyes, "Am I dead?"

"No," I answer.

He grins faintly, "Are you sure? You three sure look a lot like angles."

Bess giggles, George rolls her eyes, and I continue, "Are you okay? What happened? Can you walk?"

He shrugs, "I think I'm okay…but I'm not sure to the second question…and same to the other one too," slowly he starts to pull himself up. I grab his hand and help him up, he sways and George grabs one arm and Bess latches on to the other one, "Okay, so I may not be so okay."

I glance around me, listening. I can hear the sound of people talking and the noise of the ski lift, _we must be near the ski lodge_, I think to myself.

"We'll help you," I say, "I'll get the skis and you two can help him down, we aren't that far from the lodge."

"Okay," goes George.

"That's fine with me!" Bess giggles and the guy flashes her a grin.

George and I roll our eyes and I turn around and start to pick up the skis.

One blue pair with poles, check.

One pink pair and poles, check.

A pair with flames (and matching poles), check.

One helmet with goggles, check.

One extra pair of skis…

"Where are your skis?" I ask the guy.

He's kind of swaying back and forth, looking a little ill, "Uhh, they were on my feet the last time I checked…" he paused and glanced down at the afore mentioned feet, "but it appears they aren't there now."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," I roll my eyes and quickly scan the area around where we found him.

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm," The guy replies.

I roll my eyes again, grinning though, "Come on, let's get back to the lodge, you're skis aren't here."

There are three nods of agreement, "High Ho!" the guy remarks as we head down the hill.

I pause, "Hey, you know what I just realized…we don't even know your name!"

He glances at me, grinning flirt-ish manner, "Hardy, Joe Hardy."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I'm waiting at the front desk in the lobby for the Joe's brother, Frank, who I just had paged. It seemed the two were here for the week on vacation by themselves…a little odd I guess.

Before I can follow this train of thought very far, the sound of voices drags me from my reverie. A tall, dark haired man was talking to the front desk clerk, "I'm Frank Hardy, I was just paged."

I turn toward the guy as the front desk guy points to me, "The young lady paged you, sir."

He mumbles a thanks…staring at me. But I'm staring at him too because he has a scary resemblance to the guy that I rode the ski lift with. And from the way he's studying my face, it doesn't take a detective to see that he sort of recognizes me, "Aren't you the girl from the ski lift?"

"Yeah…now I know why Joe looked so familiar, he was the one who stole my chair earlier!" I exclaim, glad some pieces are coming together, "Oh, I'm Nancy Drew by the way."

"You've meet Joe?" he asks.

I nod, "That's why I had the desk page you. Joe took a spill while he was skiing, he's in the infirmary."

Frank looks worried, "Is he okay?"

We start walking toward the infirmary, which is located in the back of the lodge, "Yea, he hit his head and he seemed dizzy on the way back down… the lodge doctor said it wasn't anything to serious."

He nods, looking relieved as I continue, "But the weird thing is that his skis are missing."

"His skis?"

"Yeah, when my friends and I found him, they were nowhere in sight and he can't really remember what happened."

Frank appeared to be lost in thought and we're silent as we pass a big glass window. I glance outside and do a double take, what's with the mountain?

I'm gapping at the hill when I hear a voice behind me, "What are you looking at, Nancy?"

I point, "Is that…?"

There's a few seconds of silence.

"An avalanche?"

"Yea."

"Oh crap."

I feel like my feet are glued to the floor for an eternity as I watch the snow fly down the mountain, although it's only a few seconds, "AVLANCHE!" I scream.

The whole lobby rushes over to the window and then all hell lets loose, "Oh my God, it's going to hit the lodge!"

"We're going to be buried alive!"

"We've got to get out of here!"

"My boyfriend's out on the slope!"

People are pushing and shoving and I grab Frank's hand, yelling above the crowd, "Come on, we have to get away from this window!"

We push our way through the people, all the while yelling for everyone to get away from the window. There's a sudden stamped, someone literally throws me out of the way. My hand slips from Frank's, "Nancy?"

"Over here!" I yell as I make a mad dash toward Frank. I make the mistake of looking back toward the window that was on the far side of the room, it goes dark for just a second before it shatters under the weight of the snow.

I scream and the last thing I remember is grabbing on to Frank's hand and taking just one step before everything goes black.

* * *

**Did you like the chapter? I tried to do it in the present tense and it was REALLY hard…but that's why I did it…to better my skills! : ] Also, I don't ski so if any of the details are off, I apologize! **

**Please review and read the following message: I've got a gripe about reviewers who obviously have accounts on FF…like Judy here(review from chapter 1):**

_You are allowed to do author's notes as PART of a chapter, but not as a whole chapter, and you are NOT allowed to do polls on this page. That's what the forums are for. Re-read the TOS you signed off on. Then be honest and decent enough to respect them._

**Hiss, claws in darling. Seriously, there are about a trillion stories with more than one author's note per stories…and if you know about all of that other stuff, you have to have an account…so when you are brave enough to actually sign in and give me your user name so that I can really reply to you…go harass someone else. I wasn't planning on do the poll on this page…it'll be on my profile when I'm good and done.**

**Is it me or does it seem like there are losers who stalk people who are just writing for fun and for practice, just to tell them what they're doing wrong…and I'm willing to bet that they haven't ever written any stories. **

**Okay, I'm done now! **

**~Agent Striker **


	5. Washed Away

**Hey y'all, I'm back! Thanks to:**

MCR-1993

Horse Crazy Bookworm

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

**On to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Ages: Frank & Nancy: 15, Joe: 14**

**Time Period: 2011**

* * *

Jamaica:

Island Resort Getaway

**Frank**

"Joe, stop it, seriously, I will not hesitate to go put you into some serous pain," I growled at my brother, who was bouncing on the bed we were being forced to share for the duration of our vacation.

"I can't help it; I'm not tired I don't want to sleep!" He whined as he began to bounce again.

I groaned, "How can you not be tired, we got up at like 5 this morning and flew for like four hours, then had to go through customs and-"

"I'm still not tired," He sang, bouncing, always bouncing.

"You asked for it!" I yell as I jump up from where I had been _trying _to sleep. I tackled him at the knees, pushing him onto the bed with a thump.

"Hey-" he cried out, but before he could finish, I had him by his foot, the spot where he was the most ticklish.

"Are you ticklish, little brother?" I grinned mercilessly.

"Oh no, not the feet! Frank-" the end of whatever he was going to say next was caught off by a very un-guy-like wail.

"Your foot is ticklish? Who would have thought?" I commented as I tickled him, easily holding him while he twisted and rolled to try and get out of my grip.

Sadly for him, he didn't succeed.

I was sitting on the back of his knees with my hands in his armpits when our dad came in from his adjoining room, "Boys…BOYS!"

I stopped tickling, Joe stopped screaming. The only sound was our combined heavy breathing, "Yes-Dad?" I said.

"Knock it off before someone calls the front desk and complains," He said, looking down at us from his 6' stature.

"Knock what off?" Joe grinned up from under me (I was still sitting on him).

My dad gave Joe's head a swat, "You know what, kid; don't make me help your brother."

Joe shut up at the thought of being tickled by two larger people. I hopped off Joe and he made an exaggerated gasping sound. I swatted at him as our dad turned back to his room, "Get to bed you two, tomorrow will be a full day and you don't want to be tired."

"You sound just like Mom," Joe whined again as he fluffed his pillow and plopped across the bed.

"I'm a heck of a lot meaner, don't forget that," Dad said, trying to look scary.

"Ha, whatever," Joe rolled his eyes, a motion that Dad closely followed, "Night."

"Night, Dad," I said as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"Sleep well."

Our rooms were both singles, but the hotel wasn't your everyday run of the mill hotel. The rooms were very island-ish, lots of bright colors and sea animals. Our room was bright blue with crisp yellow trim and there was a fake pod dolphins 'swimming' around on the walls. The doors to a tiny balcony we shared with Dad (if you squinted around the edge of the building, you could see the ocean) were open, letting in the night breeze in. Even the beds were better than regular hotels; they were four poster beds with thin mosquito net looking stuff, and they high off the ground. Dad's room was had basically all the same features but it was green with parrots, 'macaws' the lady at the front desk had said, but I didn't see any difference.

For not being tired, Joe was snoring in less than ten minutes, leaving me alone with my thoughts. We were here in Jamaicawith Dad, he was on business. Mom hadn't been able to come because her aunt was really sick…we've never met her but she couldn't come with us…but I think it's fair since when her and Dad went on a 'second honeymoon' trip…not that Joe and I wanted to go…who wants to watch their parents make out…then wonder what they're doing at night…ewww dirty images, moving on.

The next morning we were going to take a scuba diving lesson while Dad was doing whatever he had to do. It was going to be fun, there was going to be one or two other people from the hotel there as well. Looking back, as I drifted off to sleep I was wondering what was going to happen the next day, and I really had no idea at all.

* * *

The bright sunshine shining through the window, Joe's obnoxious voice, and my Dad's voice woke me up the next morning:

Joe: "FRANK, GET UP!"

Dad: "JOESEPH DON'T YELL!"

Me: "EVERYBODY STOP YELLING!"

Someone from the next room: "YEAH!"

The last comment caused about fifteen stunned silence, with me in the bed, Joe at its foot (speechless for once), and Dad in the doorway, half his face covered with shaving cream…but then Joe started to laugh, and soon we all were laughing so hard that it was hard to breath. For once, I was glad that Mom wasn't here, she'd have been really mad…Dad just thought it was funny.

"Hurry up and get ready boys, we should get out of here before our neighbors decided to come over here and cause us physical harm."

The three of us burst out laughing again, me thinking just how much fun this vacation was going to be.

* * *

About an hour later, Joe and I stood at the end of a long, 'L' shaped wooden dock; Dad had just dropped off at the scuba diving lesson place. Our Dad was a private investigator…it was surprising that I had no clue he was doing, usually he talked about most of the cases he worked on…Joe and I were pretty good at helping him out. And not to sound conceited, but we _have_ helped him with quite a few cases.

"What did Dad say the boat looked like?" Joe said, glancing at the bots lining either side of the dock.

I rolled my eyes, "He said it was the one at the end of the 'L' with the hotel's name on it."

He didn't seem to notice anything about what I had just done, "Gotcha…there it is!" Joe pointed, "Last one there is a crap cake!"

"What the heck is a crap cake?" I yelled as I sped toward him.

We were neck-in-neck until we rounded the bend, "You're getting old, bro," Joe yelled, "I'm way ahead of you!"

He was pulling ahead of me, that was true, but he was also looking back at me…and for those of you that are about as bright as Joe, that means he wasn't looking where he was running.

There was a huge crash as Joe flew over a fishing tackle box sitting in the middle of the dock. He tumbled once then lay still on his back. I jogged the few steps that were between us, looking down at him I asked, "You okay?"

He was in the middle of a cursing party, something for which our mother would have killed him for, but he nodded.

"'Kay, see you at the boat," I leisurely jogged past him and around the cooler.

The boat was basically big and white. It had a large main deck area and there was a little area in the back with the wheel and a couple of lockers. In the far back there was a little ladder/staircase leading down into the hold.

The boat was far from quiet when I got there. There was a tall dark-skinned man talking over his shoulder in the direction of the hold, "No madam, there will be others."

The lady must have answered and the man glanced at me, "There is one of them now."

I waved, "My brother and I are here for the scuba diving lessons," I smiled.

The guy really didn't seem to care, but before he could say anything, a red headed person popped out of the hold, "Finally, I thought you'd never get here!"

She pulled the rest of her out and I was no longer looking at a person but a girl, a very pretty girl around my age…wow she was hot. She had medium-ish length shiny red hair and pale skin with freckles sprinkled across her nose. She was wearing a gauzy white cover up but I could make out the shape of a blue bikini underneath it.

"I'm Nancy Drew," she grinned, holding out her hand, "And you're Frank Hardy."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Frank…it's nice to meet you," I stuttered, sounding like a retard…great I know.

Her smile never missed a beat as she glanced over my shoulder, "And that's your brother Joe right?"

I nodded, "If you're talking about the blonde kid lying by the tackle box," I pointed behind me, "Then uh, yea, that's Joe."

She cocked her head, still looking at Joe, "Is he alright?"

I nodded, "Yea…he's fine."

"Then why is he just lying there?"

"Who knows?" I shrugged

She shook her head and smiled at me again, "So is this your first time scuba diving?"

"Before I answer that question, you have to answer one of mine…how did you know our names?" I jerked my thumb over my shoulder in Joe's direction.

"Oh, Padro told me yesterday."

"Who's Padro?"

"He's the guy that usually teaches the scuba lessons…that's Tomas," she pointed toward the guy messing around at that wheel, "He's not nearly as talkative as Padro, but he seems nice enough."

Before I could say anything, Tomas spoke, "Get other, we go now."

So much for him being nice, "JOE!" I yelled as I turned around.

"No need to yell, I'm right here," Joe flashed me a grin, moving around me, "Hello, I'm Joe, the cool brother."

"Hi," Nancy smiled, not looking very impressed.

"Time to go," Tomas grunted, "Everybody on board."

Before any of us could say anything else, he gunned the engine and roared away from the dock and out toward the sea.

* * *

Nancy was reapplying sunscreen for the third time since they had left the dock, "Why do you keep doing that?" Joe asked from where he was

"Doing what?"

"The sunscreen," Joe picked up the bottle which had an SPF reading of 60.

"Red hair equals pale skin, pale skin plus sun equals tomato…unless you add sunscreen. Then you get a red head with creamy white skin."

Joe rolled his eyes, but I covertly elbowed him in the ribs, "So uh, where are you from?"

"River Heights, Illinois, U.S.A…how about you guys?"

"Bayport, New York…uh, also in the U.S.A," I stuttered.

Nancy smiled from where she was stretched out at the bench at the end of the boat. Joe had laid down on the floor with only his swim trunks on (I'm pretty sure that he was attempting to show off his non-existent abs…I'm the bro with abs…and yea I was showing mine off too) and his eyes were closed. I was perched on a cooler facing toward Nancy, enjoying the view of her in that blue bikini. We were talking about our friends and our schools (with Joe making the occasional perverted comment). The steady drone of the motor coughed, sputtered and died. We all glanced toward Tomas, "Is everything okay?"

"I need to look at engine," He muttered, bending toward the engine compartment.

We all shared an 'alright, whatever' shrug, "That's fine, we'll wait."

"So, tell us more about this Bess," Joe suggested, "she sounds like a real hottie."

Nancy through back her head and laughed, "Well, she's-" The giant smile on her face faded and her sun-pink cheeks when white.

"What's the mat-" I started as I turned around to see what was going down.

"Don't even move," Tomas rasped behind me.

"Please try it blondie, I'd love to put a bullet in you," A second voice added.

"All three of you stand up real slow now," Tomas's Jamaican accent dropped, replaced with a very American one.

I stood up slowly along with Joe, but Nancy crossed her arms stubbornly, "Why should I?"

"Because you stand up or you fall down with a bullet in your head," The second man growled. I turned to look at him and got good look. He was about 6'3" with greasy blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was trim and fit and he was wearing tan shorts and a dirty t-shirt.

She didn't move, but Joe did, "Um, Nan, maybe we should listen to them."

Again Nancy didn't move, and I was about to say something to her when Tomas stepped forward and grabbed Nancy by her arm. She tried to twist away, crying out, "Let go of me!"

He just laughed and pushed her into me, "Now all three of you out of the boat."

"What?" I asked, Nancy still leaning back against me.

"Enough talking," the blond yelled, "Into the water."

He grabbed Joe and shoved him over the side, where he landed in the water with a splash, "Hey, who do you think you are?" I asked as the man moved toward us. I stepped in front of Nan, hoping to somehow to try and protect her when the both guys stepped forward and the hammer of the gun clicked. Before I could do anything else, the blond guy sucker punched me. I doubled over with a gasp and suddenly I was flying head first into the water…and after that, everything when black.

* * *

**So yea, that's a cliffy for you…umm please review!**

**Agent Striker**


	6. The Mystery of the Jeweled Puzzle Piece

**Here is the next chappie folks, a special thanks to my reviewers:**

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

NDHB FAN

WireWriter

**This promises to be an interesting chapter…**

* * *

**Ages: Frank & Nancy: 20, Joe: 19**

**Time Period: 1930s**

* * *

London, England

Paddington Station

A Brighton Bound Train

"Come on Joe," Twenty year old Frank Hardy called out to his brother, "We're going to miss the train!"

Joe Hardy slowly pulled his long, nineteen year old self up, rubbing his eyes, "Coming," he replied sleepily.

Frank turned toward the ticket window and handed the clerk inside a few pound notes, "Two tickets to Brighton, please."

The elderly ticket-taker handed him the tickets with a nod, "Here you are…and have a nice trip now."

Frank smiled his thanks and turning back toward Joe and said, "I wonder why Dad wanted us to get to Brighton so early."

Joe shrugged as he followed his brother onto the mostly empty train. Weaving their way toward first class, both brothers took in the trains' interior. The seats were deep red velvet and they weren't the kind that folded down, they remained upright with a large area underneath them for luggage hidden by a short skirt.

Joe plunked down, immediately undoing the buttons of his jacket. Frank sat to his brother's left. Both of the Hardys were neatly dressed even though it was nearly 10 P.M, the train was only going fifty miles, so they had stowed their bags. Frank wore a steel gray suit with a navy and green paisley patterned tie over a crisp white shirt with his matching hat resting on his knee. Joe was clad in a dark blue pin stripe suit with a pale blue shirt and a red and gray striped tie. He was twirling his hat around his fingers, a habit that kept him busy.

The two sat in silence, waiting for the other passengers, but just a few minutes later there was the sound of the train's whistle blowing and the conductor yelling last call. Joe leaned back against the seat cushion, leaving his hat on the seat next to him, "Well I guess it's just going to be you and I." Almost as soon as Joe finished his sentence, there was the quick sound of heels racing on the train's floor and the sound of raised voices, "Where did she go?"

The brothers looked back just as a girl of about nineteen or twenty slid to a halt in the doorway of the car, glancing over her shoulder. The girl was wearing a just-above-the-knees skirt in knitted chocolate brown as well as a matching jacket with a white blouse underneath. She had on tall, sleek leather heels and when she turned to face the brothers, they got a look her pretty face and the red hair her brown felt cloche hat was holding down. She had bright blue eyes and her cheeks were flushed, "You have to help me," she said moving toward the brothers, "Please, those men can't get this packet; it's a matter of life or death."

Frank made a snap decision, locking eyes with his brother for just a second, "Quick," he motioned to the girl as he and Joe stood up, "Under the seat."

The girl whispered a quick thank-you as she dove under the seat. Joe and Frank had just sat down again when two shabbily dressed men burst into the cabin. Both were dressed in cheap suits that had seen better days, but one was tall and thin with thick greasy black hair while the other one was short and fat with thinning brown hair. Frank knew right off they weren't police officers, so he figured at least the girl wasn't running from the law.

"Can we help you, gentlemen?" Joe asked.

" 'ave either of yew seen a red 'eaded girl 'bout so 'igh?" The short man asked, holding his hand up.

"No one has come in here but you two," Frank said, watching the tall man watching him, "Sorry we couldn't have been more help."

The train slowly began to move, looking to his partner, the tall man said, "Come on, she ain't in 'ere, let's get off this bloomin' train and find 'er."

The two left without a backward glance at either of the brother. "Not very polite," Joe commented.

Frank nodded in agreement and as the train speed up, stood up, pulling Joe with him, "You can come out, they're gone."

The girl shimmied out and as she stood up, dusting of her clothes, she grinned…something that was completely adorable, considering the smudge of dirt across her nose, "Thank you both so much."

Joe flashed her a grin, "You're welcome Smudge."

"Smudge?" she cocked a pale red eyebrow and Frank noticed something he hadn't seen earlier when the girl had rolled under his seat, she was pretty. More than pretty really, beautiful was a better word.

Joe laughed, "You have dirt across your nose, so I christen you Smudge."

The girl joined in laughing, reaching up and wiping at her nose, "Did I get it?"

"Nope, you missed some," Joe teased.

She almost fell for it, but she dropped her hand, "You're lying to me, aren't you?"

Frank had been watching this playful exchange quietly, wondering how the girl could go from running for her life to joking with his brother like she too was related to him. Now he spoke up, "So, are you going to tell us about this 'matter of life and death'?"

The girl blushed, "Oh yes, I had better, hadn't I?"

She sat down in the seat facing the brothers. Frank noted that the only things she was carrying were a brown leather clutch and a thin almost-square shaped parcel, about four inches long. She placed the purse beside her and held the parcel carefully in her lap, "First off, I should introduce myself, my name is Nancy Drew, and I'm from the States as well. I'm here in England with my father,"She paused and looked at the parcel, gauging what she should tell them, "my father who's a lawyer. I'm helping out on his current case…I do that a lot I'm kind of a amateur detective-"

"You're an amateur detective?" Joe exclaimed, voicing his brother's thoughts as well as his own.

Joe opened his mouth to add something else, Nancy cut him off, her pretty face getting slightly harder, "Yes, I am, is there something wrong with that?"

Frank recognized the whole his brother had dug himself into, a woman who knew she was equal to any man…not that either brother was against that, Joe was just impetuous and talented at getting himself into trouble, "No nothing is wrong with it, he was just surprised because _we're _sort of amateur detectives ourselves…by the way, I'm Frank Hardy and that's my brother Joe."

"What's the odds of three American detectives meeting up in London?" She laughed, shaking her head, "And I'm guess that you're older, right Frank?"

"Yes, I'm twenty, Joe's nineteen."

"I just turned twenty! Wow, we are so similar…it's pretty crazy!"

"Can you tell us more about why you're on the run from those goons? They don't seem like the kind of company you'd keep," Joe broke in, tiring of pleasantries.

Nancy's face grew serious once more, "Well, as I said, I'm in England with my father working on case for him. He was hired by the Baron Seagrave, a young gentleman who lives in his family house on the outskirts of Brighton. His father passed away about a year and a half ago, but he left only one hint to his will, a diary full of puzzles that lead to more clues to the location of the will. The Baron hired my father to find that will because if the will is not found in two years, all the late Barons wealth will be donated to several charities. The men following me aren't looking for the will though," Nancy said as she started to unwrap the parcel, "They're looking for this," she held up what looked like a jewel encrusted puzzle piece!

"Wow!" Joe exclaimed, "That must be worth thousands of dollar…I mean pounds."

"It's worth more than that," Nancy said, carefully passing the piece to Frank, "It's the last piece of the puzzle that will help me find the will…and when it's added to the puzzle in the current Baron's home, I think it will not only reveal the will but something else of great value," Nancy finished, taking the piece from Joe and wrapping it back up.

"Do you know what the item might be?" Frank asked, leaning toward Nancy.

She shook her head, "I have an idea but I might be completely off…" She looked like she was going to say something but the train was slowing and the conductor was calling the Brighton stop.

"Oh, I talked the whole way! It was nice to meet you, and thanks so much for all your help," Nancy said as she stood up to take her leave, "If you're ever in River Heights, Illinois, look me up, I'm in the phone book!" She waved as she hurried to the doorway, and she was gone.

"That was some girl," Joe said as he picked up his hat and set it firmly on his head.

"She sure was," Frank agreed as he left the train car and stepped onto the ground at the Brighton Station. He turned to say something else to his brother when suddenly a shriek pierced the air, "No! Let go of me! Frank, Joe, help!"

The brother's spun toward the sound. Nancy was struggling against two tall men at the end of the platform. The boys ran towards her, seeing although she was putting up quite a fight, the men were stronger and pulling her toward an awaiting car.

"Come on Joe," Frank called over his shoulder, racing toward Nancy, "Hurry or we won't make it!"

**Cliffy…you know, in the last three days, all my updates have been cliff hanger…it must be something in all the sunshine here.**

**Okay, so did you like it? I tried to make it accurate, but if something is off, SORRY!**

**You all know what to do, but I'll remind you anyway…REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~Striker **


	7. The Call of Danger

**So I hear that you guys didn't like the last chapter all that much… 'Not my best work' …ah well, I sort of agree with you. I like the idea; it just didn't come out quite right. Hopefully this summer I'll have time to re-read some of the old fashioned ones and try another one set in the 30s or 40s…until then I have this little ditty, which is personally one of my favorites…oh and a special thanks to my TWO reviewers:**

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

WireWriter

**You guys are the bee's knees! I know that I haven't done a chapter from Joe's POV yet, but I promise its coming! Anyway, onward!**

* * *

**Ages: Frank & Nancy: 21, Joe: 20**

**Time Period: 2000s**

* * *

**Frank**

_Riiiiinnnggg! Riiiiinnnggg!_ The shrill sound of the telephone jolted me from a deep sleep around 2 AM on one of those days I sure wasn't going to forget. I groped for the phone that was on my nightstand, eyes still closed…but it wasn't there. I cracked open my eyes and it took me a few seconds to recognize where I was because instead of my somewhat empty room in my apartment I saw a pale blue room with sports trophies and banners. The events of the past week pushed me out of bed and down the stairs, I was house sitting (with my brother) for my parents while they were out of town and it was Sunday night, they were supposed to call to tell me when their new flight was going to come in.

I heard Joe stumble out of bed and curse as he followed me to the telephone. I reached the hall table where the phone was just as the answering machine picked up, _'You have reached the Hardy residence, we can't come to the-' _

"Hello?" I answered the phone breathlessly, cutting off the answering machine.

"Fenton Hardy?" The woman's voice sounded faint and even scared on the other end of the line, I motion to Joe over to me from where he had been waiting at the stairs.

"Well-"

I started to answer her but here was a noise on the other end of the line and she cut me off, "Please just listen, I don't have much time. You might remember me, my name is Nancy Drew; my father is the criminal lawyer Carson Drew out of Chicago. I need your help desperately, I'm in danger. I'm somewhere outside of London from what I can tell from the phone book I found. I think I might have been abducted because I have no memory of getting here and I'm in a sanitarium, Sheridan's Asylum for the Criminally Insane. It's some sort of set up, I'm the only one here and they've been keeping me drugged up for…I'm not sure how long. Just a few days ago I figured it out and have been avoiding the drugs and that's how I figured out the other strange thing about this place, it's in a Victorian mansion. There isn't even a sign out front. I'm worried about my dad and I'm worried about what's going to happen to me when they finish whatever it is they're up to," She seemed to be finished but suddenly she continued on with a short burst, "Please, you have to help me, I know it sounds crazy but you can check me out. I know your number because of a case that you helped my father out with. McAlister Case," she paused and I heard another crash, "Please help me."

There was a click and the call ended. I had been holding up the phone for Joe, he was suddenly looking wide awake, "I had no idea someone could say so much in one breath."

"You think it was a prank?"

He shook his shaggy blonde head, "I don't think so, she sounded like she knew what she was talking about."

I nodded, "So you think we should check out Dad's files?"

He grinned, "You read my mind."

* * *

"Madder, Mauve, McAlister!" I mumbled under my breath, and then with a gin of victory, pulled the thick manila envelope from Dad's file cabinet. There were a couple dozen full-sized color photos and only two pieces of written paper. One was a summary of who had hired dad (a lawyer by the name of Carson Drew), why he had hired, what agents worked on the case (just Dad, which is pretty odd), and contact information for Mr. Drew. The second page was a rundown of the case; it seemed that Sandra and Garth McAlister were con artists selling real-estate in Illinois and New York. Mr. Drew had hired our Dad simply because he had been working on this case from the New York end of it. I assumed that he thought that Dad would be better for the job since he already had an idea of what was going on. The case itself wasn't anything spectacular and the McAlisters were resting safely in jail. I was still skimming when the phone rang for a second time.

"'Lo?" Joe answered.

He paused and listened for a moment, then turned to me, "They got another flight, its tomorrow at noon. Should we tell them about the call?"

I nodded, "If it wasn't a prank then time is of the essence."

Joe nodded in agreement and explained the night's (or morning's, depending on which way you look at it) earlier events, "He says he remembers-"

"Put it on speaker phone," I interrupted.

Dad must have heard me, "I was saying that I remember the McAlister case as well as the Drews. Carson is very good at what he does, he does a lot of research and I think that helps him in his cases. His daughter Nancy was, let's see…probably 17 or 18 when I met her. The first thing that stuck me when I was talking to her was that she is very bright and very logical…I suppose she takes after her father. She was a bit of an amateur detective and she said she was interested in being a private detective."

"Do you think she'd call you rather than her father if she was in desperate trouble?" Joe asked.

"If she was afraid to tip anyone off that she had used a phone," Dad replied.

"If you met her three or four years ago, then I wonder how she remembered this number," I mused aloud.

"Carson did have the house number," Dad paused, "Oh! I know, Nancy was always 'honing' her detective skills, she was always memorizing phone numbers."

"So she might have memorized this one," Joe started.

"And she decided to call you?" I finished, "It's a little odd, don't you think?"

I could almost hear Dad shrug, "I guess, but you never really know until you find out, right?"

"So you think we should fly to London and find her?" Joe asked excitedly.

"I think you should call her father and see what he thinks _then _think about going to London," Dad finished with a laugh.

There was the sound of Mom in the back ground, "I've got to get going," he said, "We'll talk again later."

"Bye Dad," Joe and I said together as he hung up the phone.

"So," I said glancing at the clock that read a little past three AM, "Do you think it's too early to call Illinois?"

"They're like an hour ahead of, right?" Joe said, reading the Drew's contact info.

"Yea…?" I shrugged.

"I think four AM is a good time to call what about you?" He said as he dialed the number off the sheet of paper.

I laughed and grabbed the phone as it began to ring, "I guess so."

**There. The end of chapter one…what do you think? I rather like it. If I do use it as a story I might edit it a little though…okay so I'm going to tell y'all something 'cause I'm just really happy! One of my friends is dating this boy she really likes (and he likes her) and they are so cute! He's a grade younger than us but he's uber sweet, kind of cute too…(not my type though, I go for older guys…like Yannick Bisson…Google him, he's smexy!) But yeah, I thought you all would like to know that!**

**Review please!**

**~Striker**


	8. Halloween Horror

**I know it's been awhile…but I'm back! I'm sending my reviewers some love:**

Nerdgal

WireWriter

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Anyway…it's really hot…like 90…TGFAC (Thank God for Air Conditioning), anyway…here is my new neato-keen-cool chappie! A JOE chappie… : ]**

* * *

**Time Period: 2000s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 18, Joe- 17**

* * *

A Country Estate Outside of Chicago, Illinois

October 31

**Joe**

"This party is going to be a major drag," I moaned as I followed my older brother up the long curving driveway.

"You know we have to be here, we _are_ on a case," Frank rolled his eyes over his broad shoulders at me.

I tugged at my flowing gray ascot that was slowly suffocating me, "But why did we have to dress up?"

"Dude, it's a _costume _party, you usually wear costumes to those sorts of things."

I glared at his tuxedo-clad back, "Then what are you supposed to be?"

"Bond," He turned around and tried to look dramatic, pulling out a real-looking plastic gun (complete with silencer), "James Bond."

"That performance would make Pierce Brosnan _so _proud," I deadpanned, laughing at his carefully slicked-back dark hair.

"And you're little get-up would put Robert Pattinson to shame," He laughed as he rounded the final curve of the driveway.

"Ahh, shut up! It was the only thing left at the costume shop that would fit me!"

I was wearing the afore flowing gray ascot with a long sleeved white button-down shirt covered by a four-button-over maroon vest with long black pants, a cameo at my neck, glow-in-the dark fangs and worst of all, the long back cape with the creepy turned up collar. I was supposed to be a vampire…a pretty good one unless you consult Stephanie Meyers. Not that I've ever read Twilight or anything…

So basically, the tux and plastic gun were a ton cooler then my little outfit. Gag me.

The smallish party was in full swing as Frank and I approached the front door. There was loud Halloween-themed music blasting through the windows and I caught glimpses of people in costumes ranging from conventional to conservative to just plain wacky. We weren't going to stand out, that's for sure.

Before I get too far, I probably should rewind a little bit and explain just what kind of case Frank and I are on. My dad, Fenton Hardy, is a cop turned private investigator and we're kind of following in his footsteps. This isn't our first case or anything…we've been doing this for awhile; and we're pretty good if I don't say so myself.

We didn't have much info on the case that had brought us here tonight. We had been contacted by a Mrs. Leigh King, the owner of this house, inviting us to this party where she would tell us more about why she had hired us. She was very secretive and the only two things she said that made any sense: one, she would find us about halfway through the party wearing a witch's costume and two, the case was about something that was stolen. She sounded awful nervous.

We wedging ourselves through the foyer, where conversations ranged from the weather to politics, "If it rains anymore tonight, the road is gonna flood."

"That would suck; we'd be stuck here all night."

"With Leigh, yuck."

_So our host isn't super well liked, _I thought. I followed Frank down a couple stairs into a sunken living room where the 50 or so guests were gathered. I counted at least eight witches, so there wasn't much of a chance of spotting Mrs. King.

I glanced over my shoulder at the flash of lightning in the window. I turned back toward Frank at the sound of an _oof_, "Are you okay?" Frank was saying.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay? I'm the one who ran into you," a woman's voice asked.

I stepped around Frank and caught a glimpse of the voice. It was a girl a few inches shorter then Frank that stood in front of him wearing a long white toga (I'm not joking) and leather sandals. She was carrying a long sword and a scale; one of her long hand were tugging on a white blindfold that covered her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, uhh, I'm fine," Frank stuttered. He always stutters around pretty girls…and this girl was definitely pretty. She had succeeded in pulling the blindfold off and it revealed bright blue eyes that complimented her fiery, mid-length red hair and pale skin.

She grinned at Frank, "I guess I should have gone without the blindfold, Blind Justice is a little hazardous."

"I guess it is, Lady Justice," Frank smiled. Whoa, Frank was flirting…wow, and on a case too. That's a first.

"You're James Bond, right?" She asked. When Frank nodded in reply she turned to me, "And you're a vampire?"

"Indeed my lady," I said in a creepy Dracula voice.

She laughed and began to say something but was interrupted, "Nan! Ohmigosh, we thought we lost you!"

A blond haired ballerina decked out in pink tutu and pointe shoes came up behind Lady Justice followed by a tall dark haired girl wearing a short red dress and a red mask (complete with two long feathers). As if suddenly noticing us, the blond grinned, bouncing on her pointe shoes, "Ohh, who are you new friends?"

"James Bond and Dracula," Lady Justice replied.

Blondie made a face and just as she began to say something, a rumble of thunder shook the entire house and the lights flickered off.

I reached out to grab Frank but caught one of the girls, "Who is this?" I said loud enough to be heard over the confused din.

She said to me, "George, the girl in the red dress. Bess? Am I holding on to your tutu?"

"Odd question but yeah, you are. Where's Nan?"

"Where's who?" I asked.

"Lady Justice…and where's that guy who was with you?" One of them replied.

"My brother, Frank," I filled in, "He was right here a second-"

Suddenly there was a scream that reverberated off the walls, silencing everyone for a few seconds. Then all hell broke loose; torrents of rain pounding on the roof, hail bouncing off the cars, wind blowing the windows open, more lightning, more screaming. Still holding onto the girls, I pushed forward and was nearly at the door when the first gunshot rang out. I yanked the girls forward and pushed them toward a bookcase. More shots followed, causing George to trip in her tall heels, slamming into the bookcase. Before I could ask if she was okay, the bookcase slid backwards, taking the floor with it. Bess let out a scream as she tumbled down the dark, bottomless hole and I cursed as my shoulder bounced off something as I too fell into the pit.

The last thing I remember is catching a glimpse of the floor flying up to greet us and thinking how wrong I had been about that dull party thing.

**Short. Review please. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	9. Missing Memories

**Agent Striker is a 9****th**** grader now! WHOOHOO! Clap for her! She feels very accomplished and even got an award for academic achievement! WHOHOO FOR HER AGAIN! **

**Sorry about that, my alternate personality took over…but I did graduate this Friday! I'm glad to be moving on to high school, I seriously need a change. **

**Anyway, thanks to my readers and reviewers: **

WireWriter

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

**Both my personalities love you!**

* * *

**Time Period: 1970s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 22, Joe- 21**

* * *

Chicago General Hospital, Chicago Illinois

**Frank**

"The mob?" A young woman's soft voice floated towards me from someplace I couldn't quite put a finger on.

"That's what it looks like…although it's pretty uncommon that they miss their target," A gruff, older sounding man's voice replied.

"True…and you say he doesn't remember anything at all?"

"Yes, the doctor said he woke up for a short time after he was brought in and when they tried to figure out his name he wasn't able to tell them. They're not sure if the amnesia is trauma related or mental."

"Mental?"

"What ever happened to him was probably pretty traumatic mentally as well as physically, the doctor said he could be blocking out what happened to him…but in that case, he should remember his name."

"Maybe he was just confused," The woman suggested.

I could almost hear the man roll his eyes, "I suppose it's possible…but anyway Drew, you stay here with him and if he wakes up try and get anything you can from him, call for backup if you need anything, and remember, Jones is down the hall with another prisoner, he'll be able to help you."

"Thank you sir, but I'm sure I'll be fine," the woman replied in an overly sweet tone.

Apparently the man didn't get that, "Alrighty then…I'll be seeing you."

I heard footsteps and the sound of a door opening and closing. Someone, the woman I guessed, pulled a chair closer to me and muttered under her breath, "Chauvinist pig, thinks women are only good for making dinner and babies, ooh I'll show him."

She plopped on her chair and I suppose I smiled. I heard a sharp intake of breath, "Are you awake?"

As she spoke to me, I became more aware of my surroundings. I was lying down somewhere and I could smell that hospital smell…I also could feel a deep, constant throbbing in my abdomen.

I cracked open my eyes to see a darkened blurry room. The shades on the window must have been drawn. I opened my tired eyes a little more and painfully turned my head toward the woman's voice.

The first thing that hit me was how pretty she was. She had red hair tied back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and bright blue eyes with alabaster skin.

The second thing that stuck me was that she was wearing a police uniform. The navy blue pants and shirt accented her slim frame and so did the belt at her waist, holding a gun, a radio, a set of handcuffs and who knows what else.

"Hi," I croaked.

"How are you feeling, do you need a sip of water?" She asked, leaning close enough that I could smell her perfume.

"Water please," I croaked.

She instantly hopped up and reached for a pitcher sitting on a table behind her. She turned back and carefully helped me sit up, holding my head as I swallowed the water. I sunk back to the pillow, wondering what had happened to make me so weak.

"Thanks," I said in a more normal voice.

She smiled brightly, "You're welcome…so how _are _you feeling?"

"Sore," I answered, "what happened?"

"You really don't remember, do you?" She inquired as she dug a notebook out of her pants pocket.

I wordlessly shook my head.

"Well this is what I have…you were shot in the abdomen twice and you were found in a back alleyway, apparently left for dead, you had no identification but this," She paused to dig something else out of her pocket. She held up a rumpled photograph, "You were holding on to this for dear life, it took two people to pry it out of your hand," She handed me the picture and continued to talk but I really don't remember what she was saying, I was too busy focusing on the picture.

It must have been taken around sunset, there street lights in the picture stood out, lighting the carts parked below, the neighborhood looked pretty questionable. There was one car, a little Mustang (red in color), that must have been speeding away from whoever took the picture. It was pretty blurry but I could just make out the first three letters on the license plate; K1J.

I could also make out someone in the backseat looking back at the photographer…whoever it was had sandy hair, but that was all I could tell about the person.

"Who took this?" I asked, noticing that the officer had stopped talking and was watching me.

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us," She replied, "we're running all red mustangs with K1J as the first three letters of their license plates in the Chicago area, but the list is surprisingly long and the picture could have been taken anywhere if you think about it. But no one ever listens to me," she ended with a slightly annoyed little tone of voice.

I looked up from the picture, "Why wouldn't anyone listen to you?"

She blushed, "I didn't think you heard that…I guess that they don't listen to rookies…especially _women _rookies."

"That's insane," I said with conviction.

She laughed, "Trust me, I know, men can be such sexists."

"All men?" I asked with a smile.

"Hmm, well if you could remember if you thought women were just good for-"

I cut in with a grin, "Making dinner and babies, right?"

She threw back her head and laughed, "You heard that too?"

"Yep," I answered, "but I don't think I was a chauvinist pig…at least I hope not." I frowned as I felt something tugging at me, somewhere in the back of my mind…a memory?

"Are you okay?" The lady was talking to me but I wasn't listening…

_Flashback_

_Two high school boys, one blonde haired, the other brunette, stood with their arms wrapped around each other in a chummy manner, the brown haired boy was wearing a graduation gown._

"_Smile boys…come on Joe, give me a _real _smile!"_

"_But that is how I smile Aunt Gertrude!"_

_End Flashback_

"Are you okay?" Her concerned voice rang through my mind.

"Oh yea…I…I think I remembered something," I said slowly.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"There were two boys, one was graduation…high school I think…one of the boys had brown hair, the other blonde, and the blonde one's name was Joe…they were posing for a picture, a picture taken by someone named Aunt Gertrude."

"Were you the other boy?" she asked.

"I…I don't know," I replied, startled.

"Wait," She reached into her pocket and pulled out a little compact, "And yes, I am carrying a compact."

She held out the compact to me and I forced a grin as I opened it up. I swallowed and looked at the person in the little mirror…it was the boy from the flashback, just a little older and sporting a black eye.

"It was me," I said still looking at myself…brown hair, brown eyes, handsome maybe.

"How did you get here from there?" she asked thoughtfully.

"I wish I knew."

* * *

**There, another one of my favorites…review me please! **

**Love, **

**Agent Striker**


	10. A Texas Sized Mystery

**Thanks to my reviewer:**

WireWriter

**I'm pretending that because I updated so fast you all are speechless…right? You all should get used to it though…that way you all can review as I update more! And I seriously just heard this song and got this idea for a story…warning, it might be a little mushy(and it REALLY shows my country roots)…but that happens sometimes…also this fallows the idea from the 70s show that Joe is a good singer…And I am NOT condoning over use of alcohol, got it folks?**

* * *

**Time Period: Early 2000s**

**Ages: Frank and Nancy- 22, Joe- 21**

* * *

Hartley's Bar

Dalhart, Texas

Population: 2,199

The bar was pretty quiet. Besides the bar tender, there were a couple of guys in a booth, a drunk asleep on the bar, a pretty girl in the corner by herself, and three old men trading stories softly at their usual center table.

It was supposed to be karaoke night…maybe that's why nobody had braved the rain. In the dim room, the seven people sat, each one in a world all his own…or her own as the case might be.

The girl in the corner looked out across the empty room, praying for a distraction.

The two boys looked at each other, then back at their drinks, each thinking about what a bad idea this was, dragging the other out to a bar to get drunk and have a little fun.

The old men smiled fondly at the memories being passed around the table.

The drunk snored.

The bartender wiped the same spot on the bar and cursed the weather for knowing out the TV signal, leaving only the locale channel that was playing _Pure Country _for the third time this week. Everybody loves George Strait, but a body can only take so much of that movie. He sighed and announced in a tired voice, "It is karaoke night folks, so if any of y'all want to fire up the machine…" he waved a and in the machine's direction and shrugged, then went back to wiping the bar down.

"I'll sing," One of the guys announced standing up, "And I'm taking requests."

The bartender smiled, "Go right ahead boy."

The old men stopped talking and exchanged glances.

The drunk hiccupped but went back to sleep.

The other guys grinned slowly and took another sip of his stale beer, instantly wishing he hadn't.

The girl stood up, "I have a request; I want to sing with you."

The guy ginned, flipping his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Alright."

The two walked up to the karaoke machine, flipped it on, and picked the list of songs. They read in silence, one thinking that he knew zero of these songs, the other thinking she wanted this song, to heck with trying to be happy.

"How about this one?" She asked, pointing to one near the end of the list.

"I don't know it," he shrugged.

She flipped a few pages into the book and handed it to him. Across the top of the page read the name of the song, "The lyrics…do you mind if we do it? It's a good, sad drinking song."

"Perfect for a night like tonight, right?" He smiled.

She nodded, "You have no idea."

She turned away without waiting for a reply, clicking the karaoke machine until she came to the right song. She picked up the two mikes and after handing one to her partner, sat down on a tall stool.

The song started out with a soft, slow guitar, then the male vocalist began. The guy read the words and sang along the best he could, the girl joining in around halfway thought:

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette__  
__She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget__  
__We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time__  
__But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind__  
__Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away her memory__  
__Life is short but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength he had to get up off his knees__  
__We found him with his face down in the pillow__  
__With a note that said I'll love her till I die__  
__And when we buried him beneath the willow__  
__The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

When it was her turn, she slowly stood up, fingering the cord attached to the mike, singing for a tangible reason that every single person in the bar felt, even the half asleep drunk,

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself__  
__For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath__  
__She finally drank her pain away a little at a time__  
__But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind__  
__Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger__  
__And finally drank away his memory__  
__Life is short but this time it was bigger__  
__Than the strength she had to get up off her knees__  
__We found her with her face down in the pillow__  
__Clinging to his picture for dear life__  
__We laid her next to him beneath the willow__  
__While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

When they finished, the entire room was dead silent, but just for a moment. Then the clapping began. Even the drunk attempted a standing ovation, calling out for them to sing again.

The girl shook her head, downing the last of her drink, "I can't, I should get going."

"You are very lucky I am a sleepy drunk, otherwise I might get mad," the drunk said as he fell back onto his stool.

"Can't you just stay for one more drink, I'm buying?" her partner pleaded.

She sighed, "I'm driving, I really shouldn't."

"Just a shot?" The guy pleaded again.

She rolled her eyes, "Coke, please," she called out to the bartender.

She plopped next to her partner in the sticky booth, facing the other guy, the brown haired, brown eyed one. She smiled a thanks at the bartender as he delivered her Coke, but when she tried to pay him he replied with a shake of his head, "It's on the house."

She thanked him again and turned to face her booth mates. They looked a lot alike (besides the hair and eye color), they had the same nose, the same way of holding their head, the same chin.

"That was amazing," the brown hair guy stated in awe.

She started to say thanks, but was cut off the other guy, "I know," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't talking to you."

She giggled for the first time in days.

"But you have to admit I was pretty darn awesome."

"And oh so modest," the guy rolled his eyes, "I'm Frank Hardy by the way, the clown is my brother Joe."

She smiled again, secretly happy that her observations had been correct, "My name is Nancy Drew, it's great to meet you both," she paused and took a sip of her Coke, "I'm assuming by your accents that you're not from around here."

"New York," Frank supplied, "How about you?"

"Illinois."

"What brings a beautiful gal to a place like this?" Joe whispered as he pointed to the somewhat rundown bar behind them.

"Work," she laughed.

"What do you do…if you don't mind my asking that is?" Frank asked, slightly flustered.

"Frank, you totally suck at being nosey," Joe laughed.

Maybe it was the small amount of alcohol that she had consumed, maybe it was the Hardys' aura, maybe their faces…but whatever the reason, she found herself spilling her guts out to them, "I'm a private investigator."

"No freakin' way. We are too!" Joe exclaimed, slapping the table top.

She looked at Frank for confirmation, "Yeah, for once he's telling the truth. Did someone down here hire you?"

Nancy took another sip of her Coke, then leaned in, "I trust you guys…which is probably pretty dumb since I've know you for what, fifteen minutes…but I really need a fresh eye on this…It all started about three months ago when I got this call from my boyfriend…"

* * *

**CLIFFY! MUHAHAHA!**

**I am feeling rather evil. The song is Whiskey Lullbuy by Brad Paisley and Allison Krauss…if you listen to it while you read, it really sets the tone…I was listening the whole time…the funny thing about writing for me is that I write better with lots of distractions…I cannot write when it's quiet! **

**Review please lovies!**

**~Striker**


	11. The Phantom Ship

**I've been watching the 1970s show with the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew, just the crossovers. I like certain aspects of them, like Parker Stevenson, and I think the boys are pretty well portrayed (Frank more so than Joe) but Nancy is off. Pamela Sue Martin is too mean and Janet Louise Johnson is too nice. Combined they would be perfect and I think I like Johnson better, she acts saucy without being mean like Martin. And after that, I decided to write a saucy Nancy chapter…a mix of both the Nancys! **

**Thanks to my 54 readers and 3 reviewers:**

WireWriter

Horse Crazy Bookworm

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

* * *

**Time Period: 1970s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 19, Joe- 18**

* * *

Portland, Oregon

Outside of Luigi's Pizzeria

"I am truly stuffed," Joe grinned, patting his stomach contently, "it was a good idea to stop here before we headed to the airport."

"I know, that's why I suggested it," Frank replied looking at his wrist-watch as they ambled out of the quiet restaurant right behind a pretty girl.

"So; how much time before we have to catch our flight?" Joe asked, eyeing up the girl.

"Just enough time to get back to the hotel and grab our stuff, check out, and get to the airport," Frank replied, also watching the girl.

She was tall for a girl, just slightly shorter than the brothers, and with reddish hair streaked with blond, blue eyes, and a face that seemed rather closed, yet there was something intriguing about her. She stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and pulled a map her bag.

She unfolded the map and was examining it with vengeance when a black van screeched to a halt and the door flew back with a metallic bang, two burly arms reached out and pulled the girl inside.

"What?-" the girl yelped as she was flung into the van.

"Hey, stop!" Frank yelled as both the Hardys jumped forward to try and stop the van.

First there was a scream, then a grunt, and then there was the sound of someone's head banging against the van's back doors. Almost as quickly as the girl had been dragged in she was jumping back out of the partially closed door, tumbling into the Hardys, and landing in a pile of arms and legs and a map on the ground.

Joe, who had been sprawled across the concrete with Nancy's leg underneath him, grunted as Nan accidently elbowed him in the stomach. Frank's arm was pinned under his brother and Nancy's torso was partially on top of him and partially in the gutter. "Are you two okay?" Frank asked anxiously.

"I'm fine; that little experience was a lot less uncomfortable than this," Nancy said as she pulled herself from the pile of brothers.

"I agree," Joe said as he too untangled himself.

"You call being kidnapped a 'little experience'?" Frank asked as he took in the blasé attitude of the girl.

"I wasn't kidnapped," She clarified, "I was almost kidnapped. And in my line of work, it happens."

"What line of work would that be?" Joe asked as he stood up and dusted off his bell bottom jeans.

"I'm a part-time investigator," The girl stated. At the Hardy's blank look, she sighed, "I'm a private investigator."

"Really?" Frank asked. He began to say something more but Nancy cut him off, "What, don't you think a girl can handle that sort of job."

"With elbows like yours, I don't see why not," Joe mumbled as he rubbed his stomach.

"No, I was going to say that we're private investigators too," Frank replied standing up.

Now it was Nancy's turn to look rather surprised and she asked in a suspicious tone, "Really?"

"Just because we don't have overly pointy elbows doesn't mean we can't do the job," Joe deadpanned.

Nancy glanced over at him, and then back at his brother, "Does he always act like that?"

"Pretty much."

She laughed going from suspicious to flirty, holding out her hand to the oldest brother, "Anyway, thanks for helping me out there, and I'm Nancy Drew by the way."

"Frank Hardy," Frank smiled, "And the clown over there is my younger brother Joe."

Nancy shook the other brother's hand with a winning smile, "Sorry about my elbows."

"It's okay," Joe winked, "I happen to like sharp elbows."

Nancy looked rather startled and Frank laughed, "He flirts a lot too."

"I'd love to stay here and spar all day but I've got to be somewhere," Nancy said as she picked up the trampled map and shoved it into her bag, "I hope we'll meet again sometime."

"Wait, aren't you going to make a report with the police?" Frank asked as the brothers followed the girl down the sidewalk.

"Nah, there's no point. I didn't get a good look at either of them and the van didn't have a license plate so what can they do?" Nancy said as she waved for a taxi, but it drove by.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked.

"To check out a lead," Nancy replied distractedly as she attempted to wave down another taxi.

"Alone?" Frank asked worriedly.

"Yes, alone. TAXI!" Nancy yelled.

"Is that wise? The kidnappers might try again." Frank said.

"And people say you can never get a taxi in New York, too bad they never mention Portland," Nancy groaned. Turning back to the brothers she said, "I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Just go back to whatever it was you were doing before."

"We have a rental car, we could go with you," Frank tried again.

The red-head attempted to get another taxi but again met with failure, "I don't even know you guys, you could be lying or serial killers or any number of other undesirable things."

"Do we look like murders?" Joe asked with a 'charming' grin.

"No, you- TAXI!" The girl tried again, then turning back to the brothers she said, "No, you don't look like killers and I really appreciate you trying to help me but honestly, I work better alone and I don't _want _help."

Joe shrugged, "'Kay, come on Frank, we have a plane to catch."

Frank started to say something but was cut off by Nancy's final attempt at getting a taxi, "TAXI!" When the yellow car zoomed past she let out a disgusted sigh, "Alright, I changed my mind, let's go."

She turned and walked up the sidewalk away from the brothers, "Well, I guess she we can always catch a later flight," Frank shrugged.

Joe nodded, "True."

"And she could get herself into a lot of trouble if she went somewhere without back up."

Joe nodded again, "Again, that's true."

"And this could actually be a learning experience."

Joe cocked his eyebrows, but didn't say a word. Frank just shrugged. As the brothers followed the girl back to where the car was parked, the younger brother posed an interesting question, "How did she know where we parked the car?"

* * *

"This whole case started when I got this call from my friend, Kelly Ames, here in Portland. She was really upset and going on and on about this 'Phantom Ship' that she kept seeing in the harbor. Kelly's a little bit of an eccentric mystery buff. She lives on this yacht but she doesn't just leave it in one place, she drives it around and sleeps in a new place every night, always looking for adventure," Nancy began as the trio drove towards the dock area, "She's one of those people the police ignore when she calls because she's gotten herself into a few scrapes over the years, always reporting crimes that actually turned out to be something completely innocent. I knew she had a tendency to go a little bit off the deep end but she sounded so desperate, I came anyway.

"The very first night I spent on the boat with Kelly I saw the ship and it _did_ seem to just disappear like she said. But the more I talked to people, the more it seemed like there was something else going on. There's been an outbreak of robberies, summer homes as well as year round homes that line the coast, being stripped of everything inside. I didn't think it was connected at first but I think I've nearly got it all figured out now. It's a loot ship. After the robberies, the people who did the actual thefts deliver the goods to the ship to be taken elsewhere. I've spent weeks trying to figure out _where _the ship has been hiding and I think I found it."

"Doesn't a loot ship seem a little bit farfetched to you?" Joe asked as Nancy directed Frank to park in a rather deserted looking parking lot at the top of a cliff facing the ocean.

"Nope," Nancy replied, "They fill the ship up, it departs for destinations unknown, empties the load, and comes back. It must be somewhere nearby because Kelly and the others that hang around the dock have never missed it for more than three days at a time in the last six months."

"How come your friend sees it all the time if she always moves her boat?" Frank asked as the teens exited the rented car.

Nancy shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure, I believe that it's just luck. Kelly just happened along the ship's path."

"Two things you don't know, wow," Joe muttered as he and Frank followed Nancy through the deserted parking lot.

"I heard that," Nancy snapped stopping at the very edge of the cliff, "You've done your good duty for the day, you can go."

Joe grinned and winked, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just making a note of the development."

Nancy did _not _look impressed. In an attempt to break the silence, Frank asked, "So where are we going?"

"I'm going down this slope, you guys are going back to your car," Nancy replied with a small wave. She spun around and stepped over the guard rail that lined the parking lot and started the decent down the nearly vertical cliff face.

"We can't just let her go by herself," Frank stated as the brothers watched as Nancy stumbled and nearly fell.

"How did she get that far in heels?" Joe wanted to know.

"She's crazy to attempt this without back up," Frank muttered.

"She's just crazy," said Joe.

"She's infuriating," Frank sighed as he stepped over the guard rail.

"She's not the only one," Joe groaned as he followed the two detectives ahead of him.

After a stressful but successful fifteen minute climb, the trio all made it to a narrow beach at the bottom of the cliff. There was no death, maiming or injury…unless you count the tear in Nancy's slacks, but she didn't seem to care, "That's the ship," she pointed to a tiny speck about two miles from the coast.

"How are we going to get to there?" Joe asked as Nancy disappeared around a big bolder to the left of the beach.

There was a big splash followed by a thump, then several more splashes. Just as Frank was about to go and investigate when the nose of a small boat appeared, quickly followed by its captain and the rest of the boat, "All aboard for the Phantom Ship Tour!" Nancy called out.

"Great service," Joe commented as he followed his brother into the ship…or tub as it might more accurately be described.

Before Joe could sit down all the way, Nancy was rowing the little boat away from the shore at an amazing pace. The younger brother landed with a _thump_ between the bow of the boat and the seat where his brother was resting. His feet hung out of the boat and his head was wedged under the extended part of the bow. Laughing, neither one of his companions made any move to help him.

"How come I always ended up tangled up with something when I'm around you?" Joe moaned as he attempted to dislodge himself.

The only reply was laughter.

* * *

"There's a ladder," Frank whispered as Nancy steered the little boat closer to the bigger one. The ship itself was a rather large, rusty, had-seen-better-days trawler and both brothers were beginning to wonder if the red-headed detective had any idea what she was talking about.

"Are you sure this is the right boat Nan?" Frank asked as he followed her up the ladder.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nancy replied, thinking about how he had called her Nan…she was thinking she liked it.

"If it's full of stolen goods, shouldn't it be riding lower in the water?" Joe hissed.

"Maybe it just got back from a delivery," Nancy replied as she pulled herself up onto the deck. She set off for the only door insight without waiting for the brothers.

"Do you have an idea where we're going?" Frank asked.

"I'm heading for the hold," Nancy replied as she swiftly headed down the long hallway they had entered.

Joe ducked to avoid the low doorway, "Yeah, but do you know how to get to the hold?"

Nancy paused to peak around a corner before answering, "It's at the bottom of the ship, how hard can it be to find the door?"

Both brothers groaned, "It could take hours to find the door in a ship this size!" Joe muttered as Nancy paused at a door, put her hear to it, and then pulled it back to reveal a set of downward stairs.

She smiled, "Or it could be right here."

Joe sighed, "Or it could be right there."

* * *

The hull of the ship was dank, rusty, dark, and all around unpleasant. More than once, one of the trio jumped as something furry scurried across his or her foot. They had been basically feeling their way through the hold (a pen light doesn't do much in these types of surroundings) when Nancy made a beeline for a crate, "Look!"

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" Frank asked as both brothers found their own crates.

There was the sound of the rusty door above them rattling as it was pulled open and the sound of voices drifted down to the hold's occupants, "They've gotta be down here, we've searched the rest of the ship."

Joe gulped, Frank moved closer to his brother and Nancy, and Nancy chastised herself, "They saw the boat, stupid, stupid!"

"Hey, did you hear that?" One of the voices asked.

"Sounds like somebody moving around down there, let's go check it out."

Nancy, Frank, and Joe raced as quickly and quietly as they could across the long hold and up the other set of stairs they had seen. Nancy was the first to reach the top of the stairs but it took Frank's help for the door to open, and open it did with a gut-wrenching squeal. "Up there!" one of the thugs shouted as the trio raced out the door, slamming it behind them.

The door opened up at the very bow of the ship, "This way!" Joe yelled as three more burly men appeared to their left. The three swerved to the right and almost instantly five more thugs appeared. They spun back to the door from which they had come but the men from the hold were just pushing it open.

"What now!" Frank yelled.

"Now we jump!" Nancy screamed as she spun around toward the bow, inadvertently dropping her bag on the deck as she ran.

The trio sprinted toward the bow and flew over the front just as the first round of bullets rang out.

* * *

_Anyone watching from the shore would have seen something like this; a red-head arching in a perfect dive toward the water followed by a brown haired boy in some semblance of a dive and a blond boy flailing behind them. They hit the water like the bullets following them, rapidly, one after another. The men at the top of the ship fired harmlessly into the water for about five minutes before their boss appeared from deep inside the ship and silenced them with a wave. Picking up the lost hand bag, she dug through it and pulled out the wallet. She opened it, read the id, then passed it to one of her hired muscle, "Find her."_

* * *

**Well, there you have it, a REALLY long saucy Nancy chapter! If you all have seen the TV episode "The Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew Meet Dracula" then you know how they met in the show…if you haven't, it's on youtube. Also, I just posted a story to go along with the episode "Arson and Old Lace"…you could read it and review if you wanted…but don't forget to review **_**this **_**chapter!**

**~Agent Striker **


	12. Road Rage

**Hey guys! A special thanks to my reviewers:**

WireWriter

Horse Crazy Bookworm

Lisa

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

**I just want to reiterate something I said at the beginning of this story. I am writing **_**first chapters **_**for stories I **_**might **_**continue. When I'm out of ideas, I'll have a poll to pick one or two…or three…or four…to continue! Feel free to tell me which ones you like now but it'll probably be a little while though, I have LOTS of ideas! Anyway lovies…**

* * *

**Time Period- 1990s **

**Ages- Frank & Nancy- 20, Joe- 19**

* * *

Bayport Regional Hospital

Bayport, New York

Saturday, 1 AM

**Frank**

"I'm so glad that we decided to come home for the weekend," I muttered as I drove the car as fast as I dared down the empty street.

"So am I," Mom, who was riding in the passenger seat, sniffled into the Kleenex that she held clutched in her small hand.

My younger brother Joe, who sat in the back seat, touched Mom's shoulder, "Please don't cry Mom, I'm sure he's fine."

I glared into the rearview mirror, knowing Joe would get the message. The fact was that we _didn't _know how badly Dad was hurt. The phone call we had received from the hospital half an hour earlier hadn't said much. All we knew is that he had been in a car accident…and he had a passenger with him.

Joe and I were both attending college in New York City and this had been our first weekend home in nearly two months, we had no idea what Dad was working on and neither did Mom. Of all the weeks for Aunt Gertrude to be at her high school reunion in Chicago; she might know what Dad was up to. Even though she was always griping about his cases, the entire family knew she actually thought the cases were interesting, Dad sometimes bounced ideas off her when Joe and I weren't around. This was turning out to be one heck of a weekend, that's for sure.

I whizzed into the parking lot of the hospital and parked as close to the emergency entrance as possible and the three of us quickly headed toward the building. The hospital was unusually quiet with only three people waiting in the waiting room, but I wasn't really paying too much attention to them.

Joe and I were right behind Mom as she approached the desk, "Excuse me, my name is Laura Hardy, I received a call about half an hour ago about my husband, he was in a car accident."

"What's his name?" The pretty nurse asked. Before mom could answer, the nurse glanced up, "Oh, hi Joe."

I swear he blushed, "Hi Debbie."

She smiled knowingly and picked up a file, "Fenton Hardy, right?"

Mom nodded, looking like she was going to start crying again.

Debbie gave her a reassuring smile, "Mr. Hardy is going to be fine ma'am, his leg is fractured in two places and he's going to be a little back and blue, but there's no sign of internal bleeding or any other internal damage."

"Thank goodness," Mom said, looking about a hundred times better.

"Can we see him?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch, "It's way past visiting hours but you can go ahead back for a few minutes, he's in room 113, it's here on the first floor, just take that hallway to the right."

"Thanks Deb," Joe winked.

He grinned at me as we followed Mom's determined pace towards room 113, "She still like me."

"You two dated?" I asked

"For a few months, yeah. It's hard to believe that she's the one that broke it off," he sighed like this was some unsolvable mystery.

"What's hard to believe is that she found you attractive to begin with," I snickered.

"Boys," Mom chastised us as we paused in front of room 113.

We apologized in one breath, something we picked up as kids, "Sorry."

She pushed back the door and rushed in to Dad, we weren't far behind. Mom had her small arms wrapped around Dad's neck, "I was so _worried_!" she sniffled.

Dad flashed Mom his most charming smile (I think that's were Joe got _his_ charming smile), "I'm sorry I worried you."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Our car was forced off the road," Dad said, his face clouding over with anger.

"What?" Mom gasped.

"We were only about fifteen miles from the hotel where I was going to drop Nancy off and this jacked up pick-up truck came up beside us and rammed into us a couple times before I lost control of the car."

"Who's Nancy?" Mom asked, looking questioningly at Dad.

He smiled at her, "Nancy Drew, we're working together on a case for her father Carson Drew."

"The lawyer?" I asked.

"The one and only. I met him last year when I was attending a conference in Fresno," Dad answered. "Do you think you guys can do something for me?"

"Sure Dad," Joe replied as I asked, "What do you need?"

"I need you to go find the girl, Nancy that was driving with me; I need to talk to her. She was here for a few minutes but I was a little out of it and one of the nurses chased her out."

"Do you think she's still here at the hospital?" I asked.

Dad shrugged, "I assume so."

"What does she look like?" Joe wanted to know, not that that fact was surprising

"She's slight but tall with red hair and blue eyes. I think she's wearing blue jeans, a black jacket, and a striped long-sleeved shirt," Dad listed the details without his usual accuracy; his night had clearly worn him out. "She's Frank's age," Dad called out as an afterthought as we exited the room and toward the lobby.

"Five bucks she's uglier than sin," Joe joked as we headed down the silent hallway.

"Five bucks she's hotter than the Sahara," I replied with equal humor.

Joe rolled his eyes at me as we entered the lobby. Glancing around, I easily spotted the bright red hair, "There she is," I pointed.

The figure we assumed to be Nancy Drew was curled up in one of the seats using her jacket as a pillow so we couldn't see her face to well. Joe and I walked over and I crouched in front of her and gently touched her shoulder, "Miss Drew?"

She sat up with a gasp, "Oh geeze, you scared me!"

Joe and I were both gaping. I had won the bet, she was _beautiful_. When Dad had said blue eyes, he had been seriously underestimating; her eyes were sapphire with traces of aqua and cobalt mixed and she had long dark lashes. Her hair was more of a rich copper with sun streaks of blond than just red. The only thing that was off was the giant purple bruise that looked like someone had painted it from her temple, around the fine bone structure on the right side of her face and down to her chin.

She was looking between us with one arm wrapped protectively around her abdomen, "My face must look as bad as it feels."

Joe recovered first, "It is pretty bad…you are Nancy Drew, right?"

She nodded, "And you are…?"

"I'm Joe Hardy and that's my older brother Frank."

She nodded again, "Oh, Fenton's boys, is he alright?"

I hated when people call us Fenton's 'boys', "He's fine, he wants to speak with you."

Nancy slowly swung her long legs (What is the matter with me? I do _not_ usually stare at and memorize every little detail about a girl!) out from under her and stood up. She took a wobbly step and instantly Joe and I were on either side of her, "Are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, just a little stiff," came the short reply.

After a few steps she was walking fine so Joe and I walked next to her in silence as we headed to Dad's room. "Ladies first," Joe said with a flourish as he held the door open for Nancy. When _I _tried to enter Joe let go of the door with that smile of his, "Sorry bro, you aren't a lady."

I rolled my eyes and followed him into the room where Nancy was already conversing with Dad, "I'm a lot better off than you, just two cracked ribs and a bruise."

"Where are you going to stay tonight?"

"At the hospital…when they pulled my out of the car and the firefighter reached for my purse and he got my id out, but he dropped the purse when the car caught fire…so I have my driver's license and five dollars. I called my Dad and he wired me some money that I will hopefully be able to pick up tomorrow morning."

"That's nonsense, you'll stay at our house tonight," Mom cut in that no nonsense voice of hers.

"I can't impose-" Nancy began.

Mom turned to Dad and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she said in a commanding tone, "You get some sleep," she pointed at Joe and I, "you two say goodnight to your father," and finally she pointed at the battered girl, "and you can follow me." My mother is really good at making me feel like I'm six years old again.

With that Mom strutted from the room and Dad motioned for Nancy to follow her. Then to us he said, "You two are going to have to be my legs for a while. Have Nancy fill you in on the case and maybe you can help her."

"Sure Dad," I said as I gave him a quick hug.

"It'll be hard to work with that girl but I'll try," Joe grinned as Dad swatted him out the door.

Out in the hall Joe and I slowly headed toward the door, each wondering what this case was going to be about. "Hey," Joe said, "I have a name for this case for when we put it in our files."

"We don't even know what it's about," I sighed, but at Joe's disappointed look I asked, "What is it?"

"_Road Rage_."

* * *

**Ugg, I hated that one, the idea in my head was better...to bad you guys can't read my mind...actually, you might be scared for life...weird events happen in my mind...but not in the _bad _sense. I was seriously thinking about not posting…but you guys need to be my final judge…so yay or nay?**

**Review please!**

**~Agent Striker **


	13. The NotSoPeaceful Island of Peace

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

WireWriter

**I'm having a little bit of a writer's block/lack of creativity…so be gentle with this next chapter!**

* * *

**Time Peroid- 2000s**

**Ages- Frank & Nancy- 18, Joe- 17**

* * *

San Raphine de la Paz

A _VERY _Small Island _Somewhere _off the Coast of South America

**Joe**

"Guys, I am _so _sorry," Nancy apologizes for the millionth time.

"It wasn't _all_ your fault," My brother Frank replies, shooting me a look that might be best described as murderous.

I sigh, "I was a major contributor to the fact that we got caught."

Even though we're in one of those dire situations that tend to make some people with weaker stomachs ill, Nancy giggles. Frank starts laughing and I join in…because hey, how cool would it be to tell people that I died laughing? Oh wait, I'll be dead and there's only a slim chance that our bodies will ever be found. HAHAHAHA now look who's laughing.

Nancy's laughing so hard her thin shoulders are shaking and Frank's face is red, bu it's not just due to the fact that we're hanging by our ankles, "Joe," he sputters, "I just want to say that you catching your pants on the barb wire was one of the most stupid things you've ever done." He finishes in a fit of laughter that gets Nancy laughing harder. It must be all the blood rushing to his head that's making him act like this, Frank is supposed to be the mature one, _I'm _the one who laughs in the face of death.

Our three burly guards (El Stupid, El Stupider, and El Stupidest), look at us, yell something in Spanish (I take back all those sentences that started with 'Spanish is useless'…sorry Senora Roper, in this situation you were right. Buying produce? Not so helpful.), then go back to ignoring us.

"Umm, I hate to break up this giggle fest, but do we have a plan?" I ask.

Nancy sobers up real fast, "If they cut us down, yes. If they just shoot us here, we're screwed."

Frank says with a frown, "For a place with peace in its name, this is not a peaceful place."

"Really?" Nancy and I say at the exact same time. I absolutely get this girl; we are a very good sarcasm team…seriously, I'm not kidding.

I twist a little to try and see around the jungle we were hanging around in (LOL, PUN-y, I know). Basically it was jungle trees, plants, and some questionable noises. Although the island was only three miles wide, we could wonder around in there for ages. I cross off running into the afore mentioned jungle as an option.

A loud grunt pulls me back to where Nan and Frank are hanging…or were hanging. They're gone and so are their ropes.

Oh man…They wouldn't leave me…okay, so I know _Frank _wouldn't leave me, I haven't know Nancy that long but I don't think she'd leave me either.

I'm just on the verge of something some people might call panic (Joe Hardy _does not _panic, he gets…worried) when I hear something, "Psst, Joe."

I whip my head around searching for the voice. "No, up here!" the voice hisses a little louder. I look toward my up (which happens to down to the vertical person).

"_UP _stupid, not down!" a second person hisses, Frank this time for sure.

I painstaking pull my head up and lo and behold; there are Nancy and Frank balancing on the heavy branch that we are tied to…except they're untied; dang they're fast.

"Pull yourself up, we've got a plan," Nancy whispers through cupped hands, giving my bro a _very…_interesting…look. Hehe, I feel the need to be a bratty little brother coming on.

"I'll be right there, you two can fill the time as you see fit…but don't get into anything _to _serious, you guys are on a tree limb and we're on a case."

I could see Frank blush from all the way down here. I can also hear him say to Nancy, "Can't we just leave him here…or better yet, can we cut the rope?"

Nancy giggles, "That would make too much noise and besides-" I hear a sharp intake of breath, "Oh crap, Joe, drop."

"What?" I ask.

"Let go of the rope, _NOW!" _Frank hisses and then he and Nan disappear from sight.

I let go and for a few seconds it's like free falling…then the rope jerks so hard on my ankles that I'm afraid they're going to get dislocated. I swing for a few seconds before the leader (AKA The Man) of the losers who caught us appears in the clearing flanked by three more goons.

He takes one look at me through his incredibly expensive sun glasses and starts screaming and pointing at me. The stupid trio turns around to gasp, then let out a string of something that I think was probably expletives…glad my Mom isn't here, she'd probably make some comment about soap.

"Where are they?" The Man screams in broken English.

I shrug…or attempt to since I am hanging upside down. This is not accepted well…there is pointing, screaming, and general chaos.

I grin; this is actually kind of fun. I crane my neck up slightly to see what's going on with Frank and Nancy. Nancy lips at me _we'll be right back, hang on._

I nod then go back to hanging. Again I think about how much I like Nancy…and how hard it is to believe that we met her at the airport only a week ago.

Who knew that when you have a stolen passport, Pringles, and a monkey you got a chick magnet?

* * *

**There. It's suckish, be nice to me, I have that terrible disease that writers get…and about a million bug bites. Ugh, it's been a long week. **

**Review please!**

**~Striker**


	14. California Girls

**This chappie is a little bit gory, if you blink enough you'll miss it though! Thanks to my 62 readers and ****my reviewers:**

WireWriter

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

* * *

**Time Period: 2011**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 23, Joe- 22**

* * *

Los Angeles, California 

Some Really Busy Freeway

**Frank**

"CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNDENIABLE, FINE, FRESH, FERICE, WE GOT IT ON LOCK!"

"Joe, sit down, people are staring at us."

"WEST COAST GIRLS PUT YOUR HANDS UP, OOOHH OOOHH!"

"Joe, seriously, stop."

"SEX ON THE BEACH-"

I reached over and punched the volume button. "What was that for?" Joe cried as he plopped back on to the seat of our rented Jeep.

"You are going to get us pulled over for disturbing the peace. Can't you just sit still for half an hour?" I demanded; it had been a very long day, have you ever spent twelve straight hours in airports and airplanes with someone like my brother? I thought not.

"But I've been sitting still all day, I want to move around," Joe whined.

I rolled my eyes, "Joe, I've been _with _you all day. I want to move around too. But we can't do that right now, we have a job to do."

"We always have a job to do," Joe muttered. "Are we starting tonight?"

"It's not tonight here; it's only eleven in the morning. And yes, you start at five and I start at two…I think we'll have enough time to go to the hotel and change."

"Does this hotel have a pool?"

"I think so."

The words were barely out of my mouth when Joe let out a noise that was best described as a cross between a Yodel and a Rebel Yell…or a Rebel Yodel as the case might be, "YEAHHOOAOOHH! POOL PAR-TAY! CALIFORNIA GIRLS WE'RE UNDENIABLE, FINE, FRESH, FERICE, WE GOT IT ON LOCK…" He started out again.

I sighed and pushed my dark sunglasses higher up on my nose; this was going to be a very long case.

* * *

Two and a half hours later, I sauntered into the cool air conditioned lobby of Starlet Modeling, a studio just a few blocks from Universal Studios. The outside of the building was nothing spectacular, just one office building crammed into a street full of buildings that looked exactly the same. The lobby was ultra modern with a gray couch and a couple stainless steel chairs. I walked up to the desk, straightened my monkey suit, cleared my throat, and said, "Excuse me, could you please tell me where I could find Mr. Harrison?"

The receptionist looked up and shot me a hundred watt smile. She had short blond hair, hazel eyes, and bright white teeth, "I'll have to buzz him and let him know your coming…name please."

"I'm Frank Hardy," I replied with a wink, "And you are…?"

"Abby," She winked back. Pressing a button on the phone she said, "Mr. Harrison, there's a Frank Hardy here to see you…..Okay, I'll send him back." She hung up the phone and turned back to me, "He's in the security room at the end of that hallway, you can't miss it."

"Okay, thanks," I replied with a wave as I headed toward the hallway. The hall itself was painted an industrial blue with dark wooden doors on either side. The final door at the end of the hall proclaimed it was the security room. I knocked and immediately the door swung open to reveal a large man dressed in an expensive black suit much like my own….except mine was a lot cheaper, "Frank, it's nice to meet. Come on in."

I stepped out of hall and into a room that had a complete view of the entire building. Three of the walls were filled with TV screens, phones, blinking lights, and a whole host of things needed to run a secure building. The fourth wall, directly in across from the door was partially blocked by a desk but it was nearly all a window.

"Frank, I assume your father filled you in on why you're here," Harrison said.

I nodded, "He did; several models working at this agency have been murdered."

He sighed and ran a big hand through his thinning gray hair, "Correct. The murders started about two weeks ago and they've already got everyone working here running scared. No one walks around by themselves as well as a dozen or so people have quit. The police haven't found any leads what so ever. I recommended that the owners call you and your brother in to see what two people working the case full time can do. LA is a big city; the police can't afford to have anyone working full time."

I nodded, "I read over the police report that you faxed my father but I still have a few questions…I believe it said that you found the first body," he nodded, his face looking slightly sick. "Can you tell me anything else?"

Harrison took a deep breath, "The woman's name was Natalie Sanders, age twenty-four, she was severally beaten, her face was basically shredded and unidentifiable. They had to use her finger prints," the big man shuttered, "It wasn't pretty."

I nodded again, "What about the other two murders?"

"Jamie O'Fallon, also twenty-four, and Melody Fletcher, twenty-one. Both were killed in a manner similar to Sanders."

On a hunch I asked, "Did the victims look similar?"

It was Harrison's turn to nod, "You guessed it. All three had red hair and blue eyes."

"That kind of sounds like we might have a serial killer on our hands."

Harrison ran his hands through his hair again, "I was afraid you'd think that too. This thing could cause a major panic across the whole city."

"Do the police agree with the serial killer theory?"

Harrison nodded, "I should also warn you that there the owners also hired another detective to work the case from the inside in deep cover."

"Who?" I asked.

Harrison shrugged, "Your guess is as good as mine; and they didn't even inform me of the gender of this person."

I nodded, "Oh."

I couldn't help but wonder why they wouldn't tell Harrison. This case was getting stranger by the minute.

Harrison sighed (there was lots of shrugging/sighing going on in here), turning toward the window, he said, "Come here Frank."

I followed him over to the window. A giant room lay beyond the glass, with massive racks of clothing lining the walls and girls everywhere. From our height, the girls weren't nearly as impressive as the sets scattered around the center of the room.

There was a mountain with snow blowing around and someone hanging off of it. To the left there was a kitchen with a girl making out with a guy for a camera. To the right was a fairy tale castle, decked out in pinks and grays. Before the row of dressing rooms on the back wall was a full city block, cars and all. Directly below the security booth was a lap pool with girls in skimpy bikinis lounging around it. To the left of the pool was a black Lamborghini with a chick lounging on the hood. There were even a couple of girls on horses. All that and the only thing I could come up with was, "Wow."

Harrison laughed, "Yeah, that's what most guys say the first time they come up here. Before you start this case, I have two pieces of advice for you."

"Alright."

"One, watch your back. I worked for the FBI for nineteen years; serial killers are slimy and unpredictable, he, or she, could be the most invisible person here or the most obvious one. They won't hesitate to take you out so that they can continue their killing spree."

He was silent for a few minutes and I finally asked, "What was the second piece of advice?"

He turned and looked my straight in the eye, his gray eyes completely emotionless, "Never, _ever, _fall in love with a model," He rubbed the bare third finger of his left hand and smiled ruefully, "It doesn't work out."

I looked back out the window, watching Harrison's reflection in the glass rather than the scenes below. I couldn't help but wonder _why_ he would share something so personal with someone he had just met. I focused again on his empty eyes, thinking this case was going to be a lot more complicated than I thought.

* * *

"Maybe he just liked you," Joe shrugged at my story as he slid a beer down the long bar to a girl wearing very little clothing. Yeah, while I was playing security goon, Joe got to play bartender to the skimpily clad the models (who flirted just as shamelessly as he did) that I was protecting all day long (not that they ever even flicked an abnormally long eyelash in my direction). The cards seemed a little stacked in his favor if you asked me.

It was nearly one a.m. and the bar was still packed, "What time does this place close?"

"Sunrise," Joe replied as he supplied a biker chick with a shot of Jack Daniels, "but I get off now."

I nodded and glanced toward the door just as a redhead pushed outside followed by three people; a tall blonde, a burly guy wobbling and singing, and finally a tall person wearing a long coat even though it was still close to eighty degrees outside.

A mental picture of a redhead laying in a puddle of blood hit me, "Joe, I think I might have just gotten a lead on this case, come on!"

I shoved my way out of the bar and onto the street. To my left, the blonde chick was casually filing her nails while her companion casually puked into a flower pot. To my right, a redhead marched down the street at a very determined gate followed by the person in the black coat.

This was going downhill fast. I walked at a fast casual pace, periodically glancing back for Joe. _What is keeping him?_

Our little trio turned down a very questionable street that lacked properly working streetlights (three) and cars (one), making me wonder how drunk this girl really was. From the way she walked, I assumed that she _wasn't _drunk but from her lack of common sense I was beginning to think that I was wrong.

Suddenly the person in the dark coat picked up his speed, quickly closing in on the girl. I too sped up, glancing behind me again for Joe (who was still nowhere in sight). The guy was directly behind the girl and he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey, what the-" she was cut off by the person's other hand coming up and blindsiding her.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled as I raced up to the two.

The guy (the build was too big for a woman) spun around yanking the girl with him. She was clawing at his wrist but before she could do any real damage, he flung her at me.

We collided right on, sending us both sprawling to the concrete. I muttered a curse just as the sound of footsteps came up from behind me, "Frank, are you okay?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go!" I shouted as I detangled myself from the girl, "Stay here, we'll be right back!"

She gave a half nod, rubbing her ankle, but I didn't wait around to see if she was okay. "He went this way, Joe!"

I took off down the alley, Joe right behind me. The alley was empty, just two dumpsters and two locked doors (Joe tried them). At the end of the alley was a busy street with cars and cabs and trucks going at high speeds in both directions. Glancing left and right, I could easily see everyone in the bright light. The attacker however, was nowhere in sight.

"I think we lost him," Joe stated.

"If my backup had been closer, we might have caught him," I retorted. "Where were you anyway?"

"I had to clock out and get past the giant mass of people, geeze; I didn't know you were following a suspect. Sorry."

I let out a deep sigh, "It's okay, it happens. Now we need to talk to the girl…" I trailed off as we turned the corner to see an empty street.

"She's gone," Joe said from behind me.

I walked over to where we had hit the ground, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"This is not the time for stupid jokes- hey, look at this," I picked up a wallet from the street gutter next to where we had left the girl.

"Is it the girl's?" Joe asked as I opened the small brown wallet.

" 'Nancy Drew'," I read aloud, "It says here she's from Illinois…do you know if she's working at the modeling agency?"

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye, "I think so. It looked like the red head that was hanging around with some of the other models."

The wallet had a divider in the center I hadn't noticed before and I gasped aloud as I read the id on the other half, "Joe, it says here the girl is a private investigator."

He took the wallet from me and skimmed the id, "Hey, maybe she's the other investigator the agency hired."

"Being a model that looks like the victims is definitely deep cover," I agreed.

"What are we going to do; if we give this to Harrison we blow her cover."

"And you certainly aren't going to do _that_," A voice cut in from behind us.

We spun around to come face-to-face with the girl and her companion; a .45 Automatic. "Toss the wallet this way. No tricks because I am so _not_ in the mood."

I watched her face as I tossed the wallet to her feet. Her nose was bleeding and her makeup was smudged, but other than that, the attack hadn't seemed to upset her. She bent down and retrieved the wallet without taking her eyes off us. "Alright, who are you and why were you following me?"

"Can't we discuss this somewhere a little more…private?" Joe asked.

"No."

_Okay then, _"Your id says you're a PI; who are you working for?"

She turned a little more toward me, taking her eyes off Joe, "First off, as the person with the firearm, I ask the questions. Second, why should I tell someone who was snooping through my stuff who I'm working for? And third, if your friend doesn't go back to where he was standing thirty seconds ago, I'm going to shoot him."

Joe hopped backwards and put on his best chick magnet smile, "Sorry."

"You're going to be if I don't get some answers."

"I'm Frank Hardy and that's my brother Joe. We're private investigators too; we're working for Starlet Modeling just like you."

She looked between us, "Identification," She commanded.

Gingerly, I reached two fingers into my pocket and pulled out my wallet, Joe doing the same. She stepped closer to me, her gun trained on Joe, "Try anything, I shoot your brother."

She grabbed the wallet and skimmed the id. She handed back to me and took Joe's, her gun now looking at me.

Taking a step back, she tossed Joe his id and stuck her gun in the waist band of her jeans, "How do I know you're working for Starlet?"

Joe shrugged, "Our word?"

She looked dismissive, "We need to go and talk to Sandra and Liz."

"Who?" Joe asked.

"The owners of Starlet," She replied. "Turn around and start walking, we can catch a cab on the next street. Try any tricks and I'll shoot you."

"That's getting to be an overused threat," Joe muttered.

I opened my mouth to tell him to shut up when he stiffed up. I glanced to my right to see the .45 pressed into his back, "An overused threat?"

"No ma'am, I was just kidding."

"Shut up and walk," She commanded. We started off and Joe shot me a questioning look; asking me what I thought of Nancy Drew: PI.

I shrugged. The girl was dangerous for sure, but the question of the hour was whether or not she was dangerous to _us_.

* * *

**That was long, huh? I'm sorry I didn't update earlier…I've been watching NCIS kind of compulsively…SORRY! Any Tiva supporters out there?**

**Review me up!**

**~Striker **


	15. Gone

**Oh boy guys, I am really sorry for the LONG update time…I know it really doesn't matter 'cause for now these are all one shots, but I still feel bad. This last month has been really busy. I was on vacation for a week, I was at horse shows all this past week and I have had some serious writer's block…so I really am sorry! A special thanks to all my readers and my reviewers:**

WireWriter

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

* * *

**Time Period: 2000s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 18, Joe- 17**

* * *

Bayport, New York

19 Elm Street

Seventeen year-old Joe Hardy stood in the living room of his house and watched the storm raging outside, trying to ignore the emotions raging inside of him. He was brooding, he wanted to do something, go somewhere, beat someone up, but he knew he had to stay with his parents. These last week hadn't just been hard on him. He let out a deep sigh and turned from the window, intending to start pacing, but the drawn out look on his mother's face stopped him. She looked smaller than usual sitting with her knees brought up to her chest like a little kid.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Joe turned back to the window. He watched as the tall trees that lined his street bend and sway in submission to the wind, the underside of their colorful leaves facing upwards toward the dark clouds. There was crash of thunder followed by a zigzag of lightning, and that's when he saw her.

She was running down the sidewalk, almost hidden from sight, dashing between the trunks, her head bent against the wind. Her hair was plastered to her face and he could make out the tail end of what looked like a white dress. But that wasn't what caught and kept his attention, though. It was the blue and gold Letterman jacket. He'd know that coat anywhere.

It read Bayport High down the left arm and across the shoulder blades on the back was a last name with a raring black Mustang underneath. The front had a baseball patch, a football patch, a swimming patch, a '17', and a big 'B' right over the heart. That was Frank's jacket.

He stood frozen for just a second before he spun from the window and raced toward the front the door yelling, "WAIT! STOP!"

He heard his mother shouting after him but he didn't stop. He raced out into the fury of the storm, leaving the door wide open, his focus on the girl. He reached her in a matter of seconds, and somewhere in the back of his sub conscious the fact that there was something wrong with the girl registered. But that didn't stop him from grabbing her by the collars of his brother's jacket and giving her a hard shake, "Where is he? Where's my brother!"

Her blue eyes widened and he thought for a moment she was going to faint. Then she brought up her hand and punched him right in the nose. It hardly hurt, but it surprised him just enough that he loosened his grip and that was all she needed. She pulled back and spun away from Joe, who just managed to grab a fist full of the jacket and pulled back on it.

The girl just wiggled out of it and began running again. The coat sill in hand, Joe took off after the girl. As he ran, he noted that she really _was _wearing a short white dress with spaghetti straps. It was a party dress, fitted until it reached her small waist where it tapered out into a fuller skirt with two layers of cloth underneath. He also noted that for being barefoot, she was a pretty fast runner.

But not fast enough. He grabbed her shoulders again in just a few steps. "Joseph Hardy! What are you doing? JOE?"

Fenton Hardy had raced from his study where he had been pacing, waiting for a phone call, at the sound of his wife's yelling. He had managed to get to the door in time to see his younger son almost tackle a girl in the street, and then shake her almost viciously, "Joe, stop it! What's going on?"

"She has Frank's coat!" Joe yelled, "He was wearing it the day he disappeared, she knows something!"

"Hurting her isn't going to help anything," Fenton said gently as he moved closer to the duo. The girl looked rather sick, like she was going to pass out at any moment. The senior detective could also see the goose-bumps along the girls arm and her soaking clothes. The most disturbing thing however was the dark pink stain stretching from under the girl's hand on her abdomen to the edge of her skirt.

Joe took a deep, shuttering breach and loosened his grip on the girl, "I- I'm sorry…it's just been an awful week."

That was probably an understatement. In the seven days since Frank had disappeared, none of the Hardy's had gotten more than ten hours of sleep, total. Every time Joe would close his eyes, he saw himself head in one direction, cursing out his brother for even agreeing to take the stupid case and then he hears the shout followed by the round of gun shots. Every time one of his parents closed their eyes, they saw the little baby Frank used to be and saw him at eighteen in a wooden casket.

The girl hadn't said anything. Fenton looked at that pink stain on her dress again and motioned to his son, "We need to get her inside and out of the storm."

"Help, I have to get help," The girl whispered. She pulled back weakly and when Joe let go of her arm, she crumpled to the sidewalk.

**LINE-BREAK**

Pain seemed to define her. Every time she took a breath, her whole body felt as though it had been set on fire.

Images kept popping into her head like fuzzy movie clips. Feelings tingled down her arms.

The trees bending in submission the fierce wind, the light side of their leaves showing.

The gray sky split by lightning.

The sheets of heavy rain, stinging and cold down her bare legs.

Someone else's warm hands holding hers.

The rumble of thunder growing louder and louder until it seems to shake the ground.

Her cold feet, numb and bleeding, carrying her as fast as they can.

A wind chime playing a ghostly tune.

A gun shot.

The hand disappearing.

The rain blowing with the wind.

The autumn leaves on the ground blowing like cyclones, crunching under foot.

A torn satin party dress, once white, now blood stained and torn.

The look of fear on his face.

A blue and gold lettermen's jacket.

A red rose in full bloom.

Red velvet petals.

Falling.

Darkness.

A pin prick of light.

Blood tangled hair.

Cold.

Thoughts that made no sense filled her head.

_Frank._

_19 Elm Street._

_Must get away. _

_Dark._

_Must find help. _

_Must get back. _

_Frank. _

_Before it's too late. _

"NO!" She screamed, flying into a sitting position, but lying down again just as quickly. A horrendous pain in her abdomen made every part of her tingle in pain and her head swim.

"Your okay now, nobody's going to hurt you."

She slowly opened her eyes and focused on the voice, or rather the voice's owner. It was a haggard look young man with blond hair. "You have to get to him," she rasped, "he's out there alone. I promised I would go back. He'll die. Please, help me."

She tried to sit up again but the guy gently pushed her back down, "You have an infected gunshot wound, you need to stay here. Tell me where he is and I'll go get him."

The world was starting to spin at an alarming rate as the girl whispered, "Shaft. Hurt bad. Frank-"

Then she passed out again.

* * *

**How did y'all like that one? The title may change, I'm not sure that I'm totally happy with it, but what evs, for now it works.**

**And who's that nameless girl? ;]**

**Lots of reviews please! **

**~Striker **


	16. A Woman Scorned

**Bababababa black sheep, have you any wool? No, my sheep is white and most of the time her wool is rather dirty…love you Sally! Thanks to my readers and reviewers! **

WireWriter

h2olgd

**You guys are awesome!**

**Warning: If you like Ned, this chapter may not be you thing. Just FYI.**

* * *

**Time Period: 2000s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 25, Joe- 24**

* * *

Chicago, Illinois 

**Nancy**

"No, I didn't-You're overreacting. Come on, Ned-" I took a deep breath and counted to ten while my boyfriend ranted on the other end of the line. Yelling back at him wasn't going to do any good.

"-And you are _always_ working-

"Starting a new business takes time, we talked about this!"

"-you never answer my text messages-"

"I've already told you a thousand times that I don't get any of your text messages! You're sending them to my _old _number!"

"And all you ever do is scream at me!"

I rolled my eyes and out my phone down on the counter of the bar in McGinty's, a little restaurant about a block from my office. I considered putting the phone on speaker, but Ned was loud enough without it.

Glancing across the bar at the coffee pot, I sent it a longing look. At seven thirty on a Monday morning, I was going to need more than one cup. I was about three seconds away from getting up and refilling my own cup. The waitress apparently fell off the face of the Earth. Ned's sharp voice pulled me back to the phone, I think I just missed something important, "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, I think that you should dump this whole investigative crap. You haven't had a case in months-"

"New businesses take a little time to work up a client list."

"Really Miss Hot-Shot Detective, what about all of Daddy's clients?"

That's it. "I am not having this conversation now Ned. Not ever. Call me when you can act your age and until then, don't bother." I slammed the phone closed and raised it high above my head, contemplating hurling it at the coffee pot, but at the sight of the man hunched over the other end of the counter, I changed my mind. With a sigh, I dropped it on to the counter and ignored it as it rang. I'll bet you can't figure out who was calling.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Frank**

If I hadn't been sure of the woman's identity before her cell phone rang, I was very sure of it now. It was Nancy Drew. The boyfriend's name, her name, the detective mention; they all fit.

Joe and I had completed the difficult part of the mission, tracking her down, and now all we had to do was talk to her. Getting her to agree to help us might be slightly difficult, but we could win her over.

She was still muttering at our absentee waitress when she pulled a bill from her pocket and dropped it on the counter, "If that isn't enough they can eat the losses. Along with their crappy service," she muttered to her empty mug as well as me.

She turned and headed out toward the brisk fall morning and I got up to follow her. She was just a few steps out onto the street when I caught up to her, "Miss Drew?"

She stopped and looked at me, "How do you know who I am?"

I smiled, "That's not really important right now-"

"I think I should be the one to decide that," she cut in.

"The thing is that we need to talk to you-"

"Who's 'we'?"

"And you need to come with me right now," I finished, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and flashing the badge in her general direction. I also pulled my coat back so she could see my gun holster.

"Oh, boy," was all she could manage.

I smiled again, "Most people would consider that an understatement."

I motioned to the awaiting car sitting at the curb and held the back door open for her to get in. I climbed into the passenger side beside my brother, "Let's go."

He winked at me and started the engine without another word.

* * *

_If the radio had been on, the three people in the car would have heard the broadcast about the murder of a significant business man in his apartment just minutes earlier. Witnesses claimed to have seen a red-head running from the apartment and hearing a heated argument with his long time girl friend, who just happened to be a red-head. _

_They also would have heard that the police were looking to question this young woman, but as of then been unable to locate her. And if the government hadn't been uncooperative in backing up her alibi, Nancy Drew never would have met two men who really changed her life. _

* * *

**Oops, I think I just killed off Ned. My bad.**

**Review lovies!**

**~S**


	17. Trouble in Paradise

**Thanks to my readers from the last chapter because as of right now, there aren't any reviewers. This new chapter does not give you permission to skip the other chapter, go ack and review please! **

**Beware of clichés!**

* * *

**Time Period: 2011**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 20, Joe- 19**

* * *

Kauai, Hawaii

Papas Bay

**Frank**

"Dude, look at that one!" Joe pointed to a curvy blonde stretched across a chaise lounge about twenty five feet from where we sat.

"If you keep up the screaming, she's going to hear you."

"Look, she has two friends; you can pick one for yourself. Come with me."

"Joe, I really don't want-"

" 'It hasn't been long enough' yada, yada, I know. It doesn't have to be serious; it's just some harmless flirting. Most likely they'll give us fake numbers and we'll never hear from them again."

I sighed, "Joe, we're meet Mom and Dad in an two hours, we really should go-"

"Right now! Yes, I knew you could read my mind, bro!" He bounced up and I had no choice but to follow him. He could be a major pain sometimes and the girls would probably be thankful if I dragged him away.

As we got closer, I got a better view of all three girls. The blonde Joe was interested in was fairly short but had a very nice body with long blonde hair and a dark tan. Her string bikini was white, making her look even tanner. She had sun glasses on, and from the tilt of her head, she must have been talking to one of the other girls.

The second girl sat with an iPad on her lap. Her build was much less feminine than her companion but she was smaller and skinnier. Her bathing suit was a much more modest one piece in bright orange and her dark brown hair was cut short with bangs she kept pushing out of her face. She kept moving her sun glasses off her face then putting them back down, all the while squinting at the iPad. She said something to the blonde who looked mildly insulted and the third girl laughed.

Clad in a breezy, see-through white cover up (with some sort of two-piece underneath…in black if you were wondering), the third girl sat in the shade of a striped umbrella with a tall orange, tropical looking drink and a thick book on her lap. She had red hair and pale freckled skin with bright blue eyes. When she laughed or smiled, her whole face lit up and she scrunched up her pretty little nose. In my mind, she was the prettiest of the three.

"Well, what are three lovely ladies doing sitting up here all by yourselves? The water is great, but not nearly as beautiful as you…three," Joe winked at the blonde who giggled in response.

"If the water's so great, why don't you go take a dip?" The brunette muttered.

"George, don't be so mean!" The blond reprimanded. She flashed Joe and I a winning smile, "I'm Bess. That's my cousin George and our friend Nancy."

"I'm the cool bro Joe and that's the lame bro Frank," was Joe's introduction.

I rolled my eyes and fought the urge to kick him in the shins, "Hi."

"Could I interest any of you ladies in a swim? I have a surf board," He motioned to the black board on the sand behind us, "And I can give you all lessons."

The blonde, Bess, looked excited, "Sure! Come on guys, I want to cool off anyways."

"I'm down with that," The brunette said dropping her shades and iPad into a beach back at her side, "But what about Nancy?"

"I'm fine here, you two can go ahead," She smiled.

"Are you sure?" Bess asked.

"Yes, go ahead. I might actually get some reading done now!" She laughed.

Before I could stop them, the words starred pouring out of my mouth, "I could stay here and keep you company…if you'd like." I looked down at my sandy feet and blushed bright red. She must think I'm as bad as Joe.

"I'd like that."

I looked up and she smiled at me. Her two friends winked clumsily at her then raced off after Joe who had winked at me in the same manner. I stood for a second watching them go before Nancy motioned me to sit in a chair next to her, "So Frank, what brings you to Kauai?"

"Joe and I are on vacation with our parents. How about you?"

She sighed, "I had a conference this week, but it was canceled, but all the reservations were made and paid for so I decided to make a vacation out of it."

I nodded, "That's nice. No work and all play."

She nodded and laughed, then we sat in silence for a few minutes, and I for one felt rather stupid. So I blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "How come you don't want to swim?"

"I hurt my arm last night and it's still really sore." She pulled back her cover up to reveal a long row of neat stitches that went from her shoulder to the bottom of her collar bone.

"Geeze, what happened?" I edged a little closer, looking at the angry line.

She opened her mouth then seemed to think the better of it and closer it again. Not that I was staring at her lips or anything. "I'm just clumsy," she lied.

I nodded, "It happens to the best of us."

We both turned and watched the ocean for a minute, each lost in our own thoughts. I kept glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, wondering why she would lie…there was no way a person can get eighteen or nineteen stitches from being clumsy. The straightness of the gash made me think it was a knife wound, but what would a girl like that do to get herself into that kind of situation.

Even before I heard the click of the pistol and the gasps and screams of the people around us, I had decided that I was going to get this girl to talk to me.

And after I heard that click? I tacked that very pretty girl.

* * *

**Today is my last day of summer. I am sad. Sometimes I get bored by the end of summer, but not this year! And I really don't want to go back to the drama of 14 and 15 year old girls…or boys for that matter. Ugg. And I just want to say that I am not a dramatic person. Most days I just want to get through school with some companionship and a low amount of homework. I don't stalk boys like some people. When I find a boy that's more mature than a three year old, I'll pursue him. Until then? I think I'll write about Frank Hardy. He's mature.**

**Sorry about the rambling. **

**~Striker **


	18. In The Dark

**Hey guys! I survived my first week of High School! Not that it was that great of a feat…it was two introduction days and since it's a new school there are two grades and 37 kids. But I didn't insult anyone yet (that I know of at least) and I made a couple new friends…but we'll see how they work out! **

**I was having problems with the last chapter so thank to the reviewers from chapters 16 and 17:**

**Ch. 16**

PrincessSkywalkerOrgana

WireWriter

**Ch. 17**

Horse Crazy Bookworm

WireWriter

**You guys are so kind! I hope you enjoy this chapter….because you kind of have to disregard ****A Woman Scorned**** and it's a bit of an AU...hehehe. This is gonnna be good.**

* * *

**Time Period: 1980s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy: 19, Joe- 18**

**Additional Info: Frank- Freshman at Emerson College**

**: Ned- Sophomore at Emerson College**

**: Nancy- Freshman at Goldberg University **

**: Joe- Senior at Bayport High School**

* * *

_You're Invited to the 28__th__ Annual _Open Campus _Event _

_At Emerson College! Labor Day Weekend (Sept. 3-5)_

Frank Hardy groaned at his textbook, longing to throw it into the cracking blaze in the fireplace across from him. His professor was certifiable to be giving a major test less than a month into classes _and_ right after a holiday weekend, plus there was that 'Open Campus' thing. His brother Joe was coming down and it was highly unlikely that he was going to study.

He sighed and dropped the text book on the floor with a thump, "Thanks Anderton, I really need that F I'm going to get."

"Anderton already springing one of his tests?" A voice asked from behind him.

Frank turned to see the tall sophomore that had the room across the hall in the doom, Ned Nickerson. Frank nodded, "And I'm not going to have any time to study, my brother's coming from New York for the weekend."

Ned nodded and folded his six-foot frame into one of the chairs next to Frank, "Don't worry about it. He's really not going to give you guys a test."

"What?"

"He says that to all the freshmen every year, just to see if they freak out or study or any other kinds of amusement for him. The guy's a total loser. And his real tests are easy."

"Oh, thanks," Frank wasn't really sure why the older boy was telling him this, and he wasn't sure if he really believed him.

They sat in silence for a minute before Nickerson spoke again, "How old's your bother?"

"Eighteen. He's a high school senior."

"Been awhile since you've seen him?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, the end of August when he and my parents dropped me and my gear off."

"You two close?"

_Why does it seem like I'm being cross-examined? _"Yeah," Frank answered, "Why do you want to know?"

Ned flashed a grin, "I was wondering if you two would like to come to a party Saturday night. I figured if you two were close, there would be less of a chance of him ratting us out."

"What kind of party?"

"We're going to sneak into the old skating ring on Airport Road. There's really nothing left but the floor and a couple speakers we hook up for big parties. There's gonna be plenty of girls," Ned grinned.

Frank shrugged, "Maybe we'll go. I've got to ask Joe."

Ned nodded, his eyes staring into the bounding flames, "My girlfriend's coming down from Goldberg. I haven't seen here in almost three months."

"Wow, that's a long time."

Ned laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, it is. She was in the UK working on an assignment and got back just in time to start classes. Goldberg is just far enough away that it's almost impossible to get there without a three day weekend."

Frank was only half listening. He was still stuck on the word 'assignment'. "What kind of assignment?"

"She fancies herself to be a private detective. She works for her dad mostly, buts she does have some of her own clients."

"That's so weird. Joe and I do a little work like that on the side, too!"

The fraternity brother's eyes met, "That _is_ weird. Tell me about some of your cases."

"Well, one of our first ones was what Joe and I call _The Tower Treasure…_"

* * *

Years and years of detective work had honed Frank Hardy's instincts. And right now, he was skeptical. He and Ned Nickerson had talked for almost an hour about the cases that the brothers had worked on as well as the ones his girlfriend had worked on. If Nickerson wasn't lying, this girl was pretty darn good at what she did. And meeting her at this party might be pretty cool. But if it was all a scam, this party was probably not one of the best places to be on a Saturday night.

The building was dilapidated and located in a very questionable part of town. The kind of area that people either a, avoided all together, b, drove through with the windows up and doors locked at eight miles per hour, or c, lived in. And the people who lived there tended to be the bottom of society. Frank was glad his little brother had his back as they quickly worked their way towards the skating rink. "Are you sure this is the place?" Joe asked for the fourth time.

Frank paused, "Yeah, I'm sure. Can't you hear the music?"

The steady _thump, thump, thump _coming from inside mixed with the sounds of the street and the noise coming from a bar across the street. The boys moved around the corner into an alley and made their way to a propped open door.

They cautiously stepped inside. The room was basically dark, save for four or five jumbo flash lights scattered around the room and the street lights shining through the partially boarded up windows. Somewhere in the darkness, a boom box blasted rock 'n roll, but not drowning out the laughing and screaming.

Joe and Frank made their way around a pair of kissing punks and toward the center of the room where the rink was. On the middle of the floor, a human chain of people took charge of the floor, Frank and Joe had never seen anything like it. There were twenty-five or thirty people spinning and screaming and trying to kill each other.

"Some party!" Joe yelled over the ruckus, pointing out the stack of kegs in one of the corners with half a dozen guys gathered around cursing and laughing.

Frank nodded absently, looking for Nickerson, "Yeah, shows just how educated us college kids are."

Suddenly there was a shout, and both boys turned to see someone flying off the end of the human chain. Flying across the floor at a sickening speed, he or she was heading right for the Hardys!

* * *

Before either Hardy could take a step, the figure was on top of them, sending all three to the ground with a unanimous grunt. Nobody really even seemed to stop what they were doing to check on the three or acknowledged them. "Are you okay?" A voice that surely wasn't his brother's cut over the noise.

"I'm fine, are _you_ okay?" He replied, squinting through the gloom to see who was sprawled across him and Joe. _JOE! _"Joe! Are you okay?"

There was a grunt, "I think my nose is bleeding, but other than that, I'm fine."

"I am so sorry guys, I tried to stop, but it all just happened to fast…" The speaker, who both brothers had decided was in fact female, stopped as if realizing that she was basically sitting on top of two guys.

"It wasn't your fault," Joe said as Frank pulled his younger brother to his feet.

"If I had held on tighter…Come over to the light, let me look at your nose," The girl paused and viciously yanked off her offending skates then popped back up and barefooted lead the brothers towards a darkened doorway. Reaching for Joe's hand, she commanded, "Grab onto your friend."

"Brother," they corrected together.

"Whatever."

There was a few seconds of darkness and surprisingly, silence, as the trio felt their way down the hall. The girl stopped and if she hadn't switched on the light so quickly, the brothers would have gracelessly rear-ended her.

The room they had come to looked like some sort of kitchen. It was small, with just a sink and empty spots where the refrigerator and stove should have been. The counters were flaking and dirty laminate and the cabinets might have been white…at one time. At one end of the tiny room sat a wobbly table with three mismatching chairs.

Along with getting a good view of the room, the boys got a good view of the girl. Though she was not partially tall, five-foot-five or –six maybe, she had a commanding aura about her. Her hair was pulled up into a bouncy ponytail that just brushed her shoulder blades and it shimmered like a campfire in June, looking beautiful even in the harsh lighting of the little room. Her short dress was electric blue with vivid green stripes and it hugged her slim body until it reached her shoulders where it loosened up to show her pale shoulders. She had a thick, spiky belt on as well as several long jangly necklaces in various sizes, lengths, and colors. When she turned back to the brothers with a damp cloth for Joe's nose, they also got to see her eyes. They were bright, inquisitive blue surrounded with coal black eye liner and purple eye shadow. Her thin legs were covered in black fishnet stockings and bunched up leg warmers.

She gave the impression of a puck rocker who had just stepped off the cover of _Rolling Stone_ (While Frank looked like a college bound boy and Joe was teetering on the verge of…edgy)_…_but somehow the way she talked didn't. She talked like she was raised in the Mid-West in a house where everybody ate meals together and went to church on Sunday afternoon.

"How's your nose feeling?" She asked Joe.

Joe grinned, "Much better…what did you say your name was again?"

The girl blushed, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe I almost killed you then forgot to introduce myself! My name's Nancy Drew."

That named sounded very familiar to the elder Hardy. "Do you go to Goldberg?"

"How did you know that?"

"Ned Nickerson lives right down the hall from me. He was telling me all about your detective skills," Frank replied.

If possible, Nancy blushed harder, "I hate it when he does that. You both probably think I'm weird."

"We thought it was cool," Frank said, Joe nodding in agreement. "We like to do that sort of thing, too."

"No way!"

Joe grinned, "Way!"

"And I thought I was unique," Nancy said with a shake of her head. "Will you tell me about some of your cases? Please?" She smiled sweetly and Frank lost his train of thought for a moment. But Joe didn't.

"One of my favorites was a case Frank and I call _What Happened At Midnight_…"

* * *

Three hours. That's how long it took for the three detectives to become fast friends and share almost every one of their most harrowing moments, as well as some of the sillier ones too. And for three detectives, you think they would have noticed that the music had stopped a lot sooner than when they were just outside the doorway that led to the skating rink.

But the music was the last thing on their minds when they heard the ominous _click _and a man's voice, "The next person that moves dies, and takes the whole lot of you with 'em."

**That was a fun chappie to write…I really had fun looking at all the 1980s fashion! I went to this great website and if you care, check it out: liketotally80s .com! **

**Review please!**

**~Striker **


	19. Kidnapping New Years

**Thanks to my readers and reviewers, you know who you are!**

* * *

**Time Period: 2000s**

**Ages: Frank & Nancy- 20, Joe- 19**

* * *

New York, New York

Boustead Towers

New Year's Eve

**Joe**

I stood miserably in a corner of the glittering ball room, watching the people dancing without really seeing them. I coughed into my hand for what seemed like millionth time. Why did I have to be sick on the biggest party night of the year? And I was at_ The _Boustead Towers party; just steps away from Times Square at a party that tickets are almost impossible to get unless you were born into a very rich family or you killed someone for them.

Or your dad just knows a lot of people.

My brother Frank and I are the only sons of Fenton Hardy, the detective. _Gasp! _ I know; it's just so great. Well, usually it is, but having to be a tagalong like I'm eight years old again isn't. I know this sounds really lame, but I really wish I was in my bed right now. And yes, alone you creepers.

I was just contemplating sneaking under one of the long buffet tables for a quick nap when a soft Southern draw cut through the noise of the crowd. "Mr. Hardy?"

I turned to see one of the most beautiful women I've ever met…and trust me; I've met a lot of beautiful women. And the night got instantly better. She had long rich mahogany hair twisted into a knot at the base of her graceful neck. Her skin was a pristine alabaster and her dark eyes were nearly black. She wore a floor-length gown with split straight up to her hip, giving me a great view of her sculpted, athletic legs. The dress had thick straps that when out across the top of her arms, leaving most of her shoulders bare. A diamond pendent hung at the base of her throat, and that was the only piece of jewelry she wore.

I was probably staring for half an hour before I realized that she was talking to me, "Ahh, oh, yeah. I'm Mr. Hardy…well, one of them anyways. Joe Hardy."

"Oh, it's _very_ nice to meet you, Joe. I'm Destiny Ann Beau."

"Destiny Ann is a beautiful name…almost as beautiful as you are," I said with a wink.

She giggled and she blushed a light crimson, "And I thought all you _Yankees_ were cold and rude. Why, you're sweeter than any southern gentlemen I've _ever_ had the pleasure of entertainin'!"

I laughed, "Well, you're the nicest Southern girl I've ever met. Where are you from?"

"I'm from an _ity_-_bity_ town in the Texas panhandle, 'bout an hour ride from Lubbock. You hail from 'round here?"

As she talked, her accent seemed to get thicker, brassier, and louder, but that didn't really bother me at that moment. I was way too busy enjoying the view. "Yes ma'am, I'm from Bayport. It's about half an hour from the city, depending on the traffic."

She threw her hand theatrically against her forehead, "The _traffic_ in this city, oh my! It makes me feel just _ill_ to think about it! I am _very_ much a _country_ girl…I don't know _why _I let my daddy talk me into this little trip. I've told him a _million _times that I hate these boring parties with all his _oil _friends."

"You're dad's in oil?"

"Yes he _is_. How 'bout _your_ daddy?"

"He's a private detective."

"Oh _my_!"

I smiled at her shocked face, "My brother and I are detectives too."

"The _famous _Hardy brothers?"

"That's us-" I coughed, smothering the end of my sentence.

"Oh, you _poor _boy! That sounded just _terrible_! Are you feeling _ill_?"

She took a step closer to me and something at her hairline caught my eye. It looked like a line of a different color of hair…but why would she be wearing a wig?"

Her icy hand touched my forehead and at the same time something round and icy pressed into my side, "I _hope _you know what this is."

I gulped, "Sure do."

"Now, if you don't make any stupid moves, this can all go down very easily and no one will get hurt," She said, simultaneously dropping her accent and her hand.

"I'm too young to die. I'll be good."

She jabbed me again, "And cut the smart-mouth comments."

"Yes _ma'am_!"

She glared at me and dug the gun deeper into my side, "Now, I want you to wave your father and your brother over here and tell them you want to go home."

I didn't move, so she continued, "If you do as I say, no one will get hurt. I just want to talk."

I looked between her and my father who was just a few steps away. In a room full of people, she wasn't very likely to shoot all three of us. I let out a sigh, "Alright. Can we walk over there?"

She nodded and tucked her arm through mine so that the gun was concealed but it was still firmly pressed into my ribs.

We strolled leisurely across the floor to where Dad and Frank stood talking to a short, portly gentleman with a thick mustache. The man turned to leave just as Destiny Ann (if that was really her name) and I got to Dad.

"How are you feeling Joe?" Dad asked. Catching a glimpse of the girl, he asked with a smile, "Who's you friend?"

I didn't have a chance to say anything because Destiny Ann moved her arm so that Dad and Frank could see the gun, "I need to talk to you Mr. Hardy, but I don't think that this is the place to do it. I really think it would be best if we went for a ride in your car."

Dad nodded wordlessly and turned toward the main exit. "Not that way," she called out, "The back way."

Frank and Dad walked side-by-side ahead of us around the edge of the party. We made it thru the crowd and to the hallway where the bathroom was.

"This way," she motioned to the door. Dad went followed by Frank and finally the two of us. The door led to the back of the parking lot. The cars in the lot shown under the light in the gently falling snow as we wove our way to Dad's sedan.

"Mr. Hardy, get in the driver's seat. Frank, get into the passenger seat."

It was weird to hear her say Frank's name; he had been oddly quiet the whole time. As he slid into the seat, he mouthed something at me I didn't quite catch. This girl was throwing me for a major loop. The two of us got into the back of the car with our arms still linked.

"Where do you want me to drive?" Dad asked.

"Down one of the major roads, I don't care which."

We rode in silence for about ten minutes before she removed the gun from my side and started to speak, "I am really sorry about the theatrical exit we had to make…it had to be that way, Mr. Hardy. It was imperative that I speak to you tonight."

"You could have called," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, holding out the gun to me, "You were never in any danger, there aren't any bullets."

I snatched the gun and began to examine it as she told her story.

"My name is Nancy Drew…you might have heard of my father, Carson Drew-"

"The lawyer?" Frank asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath; I glanced over and was surprised to see what looked like tears glistening in her eyes. "I should get to the point. My father's been kidnapped."

"When?" Dad asked calmly.

"Three days ago outside of his office. I've kept it out of the press; it was one of the kidnappers' demands. They also want five million dollars that we _don't _have. They seem to think that because he's a high profile lawyer that we have that kind of money lying around. My father doesn't always get paid in cash, Mr. Hardy. The money means nothing to him, he just wants to help," she paused and took another deep breath, "Even if I had the money, there's no way I would pay. And since I don't have the money at all, I need to find my father."

"Why do you need us Miss Drew, I hear your quite the detective yourself." Dad said.

"I'm being watched. I only got to New York because I said my aunt had half the money I need. I put on this getup and snuck out of my hotel room to find you. Please Mr. Hardy, my Dad is the only parent I have left, I can't lose him too."

Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes for a moment, leaving all us Hardy men staring at each other. Dad nodded like I knew he would…I mean, who can say no to a story like that?

"We'll need some more information," Frank said.

She nodded, "I have an email prepared with everything you'll need. I'll send it as soon as I get back to the hotel…and after that, there can't be anymore contact."

"I understand," Dad said.

"Can you drop me here?" She asked, looking out the snowy window.

Dad slowed and she was out of the car before any of us could move or even offer her our coats, she was still only in that almost staples dress. "Thank you!" she called as she slammed the door and skidded down the sidewalk away from us.

"That was one of the weirdest ways we've ever gotten a case," I muttered as Dad pulled back into traffic.

Nobody bothered to answer. Somewhere downtown the ball dropped and the lights lit the whole city. So began out first case of the year.

* * *

**Like it?**

**~Striker **


	20. Whatever You Do, Don't Slow Down

**Hey guys! I am alive, this high school junk is a very time consuming project…so I haven't been updating, I'm so sorry! I actually started a chapter on Halloween, but I'm kind of suck on it. It'll be up soon…I hope. Thanks to my reviewers, you people basically make my life. I get so excited when I see an email from FanFiction, it's pathetic. **

**Tisk, sigh…I have no idea where this chapter is going, but it should be interesting but short…**

* * *

**Time Period: **2000s

**Ages: **Frank & Nancy- 21, Joe- 20

* * *

Some Small Town in A Desert In An Unknown State

1:13 AM

**Joe**

The desert is a very cold place at night. This is a fact that I did not know until the car my bro Frank and I rented broke down somewhere between Santa Fey and Los Angles.

Another fact: never rent a car from a place called 'Stand Up Jack's Super Easy Car Rental'. I would not be surprised if 'Stand Up Jack' had been in prison a time or two and the cars he rents were stolen at one time or another.

Frank muttered a curse at the car and slammed the rusty hood closed. "This is the most worthless car I've ever ridden in."

I patted the hood of the white 1982 Buick LeSaber, fondly known as the Ghetto Cruiser. "She can't help the fact that she's almost thirty years old. And that she was not taken very good care of…and that she was probably stolen…and-"

"Just stop Joe, just stop."

I shrugged; I didn't know why _he _was in such a bad mood. We were only stuck in the middle of a desert on some back road with no hope of help in the near future and the temperature was supposed to reach 113 degrees by nine the next morning…

On second thought, those are some good reasons to be in a funk. "Maybe we should try and call someone."

"I've already tried that, but there's no service out here."

"Well. That sucks," I deadpanned.

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

Frank looked down his nose at me and turned and gave the O'le girl a good kick. "Of all the times for this to happen."

Frank and I are kind of private detectives and we were on our way from a case in Santa Fey to visit Frank's girlfriend in LA before heading back to the East coast. Apparently the long distance was doing bad things to their 'relationship'. Personally, I thought Callie Shaw was a needy, cheating, spoiled, if-I-don't-get-my-way-I-have-a-hissy-fit-like-a-two-year-old, b-witch. But they were 'in love'…or at least that's what Frank thinks. Personally, I think that Frank doesn't really know what he wants, but that's just little bro's option.

I hopped onto the hood of the car and stretched out my long frame, pulling up the hood of my sweatshirt and closing my eyes, "Might as well try and get some rest, hopefully somebody will drive by in the morning."

Frank muttered something, but shoved me over and hopped on the hood with me, proving again that little bro rules again.

* * *

2:23 AM

My butt has never been so cold in my entire life. The cold and the sound of a car slowing down woke me up a little over an hour later.

I rubbed my eyes; crossing my fingers that shiny black convertible Mustang wasn't a dream. "Dude, wake up, somebody's here!"

I hopped off the hood and jogged over to where a red-headed female was sliding from the seat. "Car trouble?" She called.

"Yeah, she just died on us." I replied.

The girl was around my age with red-hair tied into a bouncy ponytail and bright blue eyes, and she was dressed in a black jacket, black leggings, black tennis shoes, and a black turtle-neck. She was really pretty and Frank was too busy staring at her to make proper conversation, so I continued, "I know you don't know us, but do you think you could give us a ride into town?"

She nodded, "You two look pretty straight…so yeah," She motioned to the car with her arm, "hop in. But I gotta warn you that I'm trained in martial arts."

I laughed, "Cool. I'm Joe Hardy and that's my brother Frank over there."

She smiled and popped the trunk as Frank tossed me my bag and grabbed his bag, "Nancy Drew."

"Shotgun!" I yelled, jumping over the door and into the seat and only vaguely wondering why she had the top down when it was so cold.

Frank looked a little POed at me because he was forced to sit in the tiny center seat...but there was a method to madness. I saw the way he was looking at her. A huh, Frankie had a crushhh.

"This is one hot car," I commented as I ran my hands over the plush leather seats, my finger catching something shoved in the crack of the seat. Glancing around, I could see Frank and Nancy were chatting it up at the trunk. I pulled what looked like a black piece of cloth out from between the seat. Looking closer at it, I realized that it was a black ski mask.

The car door across from me was pulled open and I guilty shoved the mask back into the crevice between the seats. As Frank and Nancy piled into the car, I couldn't help but wander _why _this chick had a ski mask…and for that matter, why was she completely dressed in black randomly driving through the desert at two in the morning.

I gulped, listening to Frank laugh at something Nancy said as she gunned the car's engine.

In my totally sleep deprived mind, I wasn't really worried that I was in a car with a girl whose recent activates were probably not legal. To tell the truth, I was kind of psyched…I kept picturing the tail-end of the black Mustang heading towards the sunrise with some overly aggressive heavy metal song blasting out of the speakers…and I was thinking it was kind of bad ass.

This trip was going to be something else, that's for sure.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

* * *

3:45 AM

The sun was steadily rising in the sky and we'd been in the car with Nancy for over an hour when things started to really heat up.

Three black Mustangs that were doubles of the one we were riding in crested the horizon behind us and when Nancy saw them she let out a string of words that I had no idea that she would know.

"I take it that those guys _are _your buddies down at the Ford dealership."

Nancy shook her head as she gently accelerated, watching the cars in the rear view, "Nope, definitely not friends."

"May I enquire as to why they are following you?" I asked in a faux stuffy-old-English-professor- voice.

This made her laugh. "Their probably after the car more than me. It's got 2.5 million dollars worth of grass stashed in it."

Frank finally shut up (shocked into silence?) but I think I voiced our thoughts pretty well. "So, you're a rival drug dealer and we're about to die?"

Before she had a chance to say anything, the cars behind us really hit the gas.

_Then _the bullets started flying.

* * *

**The Ghetto Cruiser is a real car…I described my mom's car here…and yes, I do call it the Ghetto Cruiser. She loves it (not…but I do it anyway!)! And I would loveeee a black Mustang…car or horse. ;]**

**I did the preview on a whim…like it?**

**Review please!**

**~S**


	21. The Fairview Curse

**Chapter Begun: 10/31/11**

**Hey guys! Guessy Whatttyy! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Now I have created a poll on my profile and YOU guys will get to vote! The one-shots at the beginning won't be continued, but any of the other ones will be. The poll will be up until 2012, then I will begin my newest story...or maybe stories. You can also review THIS chapter and tell me what you want, ONLY THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! ;-] **

**YEAH!**

* * *

**Time Period: **2011

**Ages: **Frank & Nancy- 18, Joe- 17

* * *

October 31

Fairview, New York

**Frank**

_**Fairview, New York**_

_**Population: 1,313**_

The 'Welcome To Fairview' sign was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my _entire _life, peeling paint, graffiti and all. Spending four hours in a confined space with my brother can do that to a person.

It's especially bad when we leave at four in the morning and he's had five cups of coffee and an iPod with dead battery. Then he bounces and babbles and messes with the radio station and the heat and the windows and the locks, the seats, and anything else remotely moveable.

And yes, I was crazy enough to do this voluntarily. Three weeks ago, Joe and I received a packet of information and an invitation to come and try to solve 'The Crime of the Centaury'. Joe and I are kind of amateur detectives.

Joe was digging through the stack of papers that had brought us to Fairview with vengeance, "Hey Frank, listen to this:

"_One hundred and thirty years ago on October 31, 1881 at eight A.M., five people arrived at the Harrison Mansion. None of them were ever seen alive again. _

_The weird part is that none of them was Mr. Harrison; they were five of the top detectives of the time._

_Levi Johansen was the oldest of the bunch at fifty-six years old, he was a West Virginian who had spent the Civil War spying for the wrong side. When he was injured in 1864 at twenty-five, it ended his career and he spent the rest of his days scrounging around for jobs (mostly private detective jobs). _

_Thomas O'Hara was an arrogant man of 45 and the chief of police of Fairview. He was often called 'Doubting Thomas'; he had a tendency to deny anything he couldn't touch, but no one ever doubted his immense talent. _

_At eighteen, Mercy Franklin was one of the youngest people in the house and the only woman. The daughter of an extremely talented lawyer, Mercy grew up hanging around her father's law offices in the downtown Boston Harbor area. _

_Ross (eighteen) and Jonathan 'Jack' Edwards (seventeen) were two brothers who were extremely bright officers on the New York Police Department. They're exact family lineage is unknown but they might have been born in southern Maryland. _

_From the documentation found in the house, including a journal belonging to Mercy, the trio was all very close. The arrogant Thomas and Christopher had a sort of twisted alliance formed on war stories and alcohol," _ Joe held up a stack of stapled-together, photo-copied papers, "We even got a copy of the journal."

I nodded and Joe continued on reading, "_Tonight, (10/31/11) will be the most memorable nights of your lives should you and your brother decide to show and brave the Curse that still hangs over the entire town of Fairview. _

_You're first chore is to arrive at the Harrison mansion, then you must identify this person and his or her roll in this little game. Are you ready to play?_

They are:

_**G**_**race** and favor

_A_nn-d

Sec_r_ets **in** Clocks,

T_h_e Yellow _H_erons

Soaked in river **water**

_Figure out the Name,_

_Find the next clue,_

_Help your partner_

_Find you._

_Sincerely, Simeon Beaushard."_

"That makes no sense," I muttered as we turned on to a long, twisty driveway as rumble of thunder played in the background.

"There are different fonts used…some things are bold, some are underlined…maybe it will make more sense when we get to the house," Joe shrugged.

Ahead of us, the large Victorian mansion finally came into view. Looking better than I had expected it would, the house was a rambling, sturdy stone building that sat back from the road. It had thick woods surrounding it and a luscious garden in front.

There were three cars in the driveway ahead of us, a blue Mustang convertible, a silver Sedan, and a junky rust-red Chevy pick-up. There was one light on in the front of the house and I could see a figure pulling a bag out of the backseat of the Ford.

I cut the engine and Joe was out of the car and bounded towards the trunk of the car. "Hurry up Frank, let's get this party started!"

There was something wrong with this house. I couldn't quite place my finger on it, but there was something very off…I was beginning to wonder if this whole trip was such a good idea.

* * *

Together, Joe and I approached the house with our bags in hand. The heavy oak door was propped open despite the steady breeze that had had me pulling up the zipper on my jacket. "Hello?" I called as Joe and I stood at the doorway.

A short, silver haired man strolled casually from a room to the right of the door, "Howdy boys, y'all here to solve the 'Crime of the Century'?"

I took a couple of cautious steps inside, "Yeah, are you Mr. Beaushard?"

"Nope. He ain't showed up yet. I'm Rick Tallons, of Austen, Texas. You are you two youngins?"

"I'm Frank Hardy and that's my brother Joe…we're from Bayport, New York."

Rick laughed, "Ahh, Ross and Jack Edwards. I see."

Joe and I exchanged a look, "The two police officers who died here?"

Rick took a sip out of the glass in his hand, "Yep. The way I've got it figured somebody wants us to reenact the crime that happened here all those years ago. They're probably filmin' it or somethin'. I've got to admit, they cast a good crew."

This was getting odder by the second. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you read that packet of papers you got? The top five detectives of the 1881 died here 130 years ago, the top five detectives of the 2011 are here to relive it."

"Who else is here?" Joe asked, looking around the dim hallway, which was lined with dark wood, dust, and cobwebs.

Rick smiled, "Well you two are the last to arrive. Fenton Hardy's boys, supreme teen detectives are playing the Edwards brothers," Joe and I exchanged a look as Rick continued on, "then there's Chase Tibbens is playing Thomas O'Hara, the lovely Nancy Drew is Mercy Franklin, and I, of course, am Christopher Bellefonte."

That was a lot of information to take in. Joe recovered first, "Well, you've got everyone pegged."

Rich shrugged, "It wasn't meant to be hard. There are other things we gotta do."

"Like what?"

Rick grinned, "Oh you'll see. Oh, and yer partner's Miss Drew," With a wink, Rick disappeared again.

We didn't have much choice but to follow.

* * *

On a table set in the center of the room one manila envelope remained with Joe's and my name on it.

_Frank and Joe Hardy_

_Room: 13, the blue room_

_Assignment__: It is up to you and your partner to figure out _when _the five were killed, _why _they killed (if they were killed in the house at all), and _where _was Mr. Harrison during the killings. _

_You have twenty-four hours, let the games begin. _

_~S.B._

* * *

The blue room had two beds in it and rested at the end of the hall. The other's rooms were scattered down the hall. After dropping our bags off, we headed for room nine, home to our partner, Miss Nancy Drew.

Joe, the ever-ready flirt, rudely shoved me aside and knocked jauntily on the door, all the while making immature faces at me. _Grow up! _ I mouthed.

Just then the door opened to reveal one of the most beautiful girls I have honestly ever seen. The little bit of sun that was peeking through the bare window behind her and making it look like a golden halo around her head. She had sharp blue eyes that looked as though they didn't miss much and even dressed casually in jeans and a sweatshirt, she looked stunning.

"Well. Miss Nancy Drew…I'm glad you're our partner, you're way hotter than Rick."

Nancy did a double take and so did I, usually Joe wasn't so tactless. Time for big bro to step in. "Don't listen to him. He's not very smooth when he's around pretty girls," I didn't sound much better than Joe, I cringed inwardly.

Nancy just laughed, "This is going to be fun, isn't it?"

Joe winked, "Oh yeah, I'm a real party starter."

I shook my head, "Like I said, ignore him. But you'll also have to excuse my rudeness, I'm Frank Hardy and that's my brother Joe."

Nancy shook both our hands with a grin, "Great to meet both of you. Do you want to get started?"

She didn't mess around. "That's fine with me."

Stepping out into the hallway, Nancy closed her door firmly behind her and fell into step between Joe and I. "So, I was thinking that we should start outside. If there were anybodies around here, they would be buried out in the wood somewhere; the house and the basement were searched."

I said, "That makes sense."

Joe interrupted me, "So, how long have you been here?"

Nancy rolled her eyes, "I've been waiting for you two to show up for forty-five minutes."

As much as I wanted to know more about Nancy, I also wanted to get started outside before the eminent rain came. "Maybe we should walk and talk."

"Dude, that's what we're doing!" Joe smirked, pushing me out of the way and walking next to Nancy.

I rolled my eyes and stepped to the left of Nancy, listening as she answered Joe's questions about where she was from, if she was single, if she had any single friends, and what she thought about this case. From the serious flirting going on, my little bro's focus was going to be less than perfect.

* * *

Another Chapter 2 Preview:

The rain that I had seen coming finally hit the fan with so much rain I could hardly see Nan's bright red hair. Our two mile trek back to the house left us looking like we had gone swimming instead on hiking.

Nancy pulled off her sweatshirt and rung it out with a frown, "That wasn't as productive as I thought it would be."

Joe nodded AND shook his head like a wet dog (a great talent) while I dumped water out of my shoes. "Let's say we meet back here in five."

Nancy gave me a thumbs up and dashed up the stairs, Joe and I just a couple steps behind.

**NANCY**

My goose bumps had goose bumps by the time i got to my room. Throwing open my closet, I gasp at what _wasn't _there. Namely my clothes.

There was one blue dress hanging in it, one that looked like it was pretty old. Pulling it out, there was a note pinned to the collar.

_Mercy didn't wear jeans and sweat shirts._

_~S.B._

* * *

**I don't like this chapter very much...it won't come out like I want it to. If this is a chosen story, I would probably rework it a bit. **

**Review please!**

**~S**


End file.
